Without Harm
by Kiraloverless
Summary: AU! Kevedd. Kevin and Eddward are in their late twenties and bump into each other at a hotel where Kevin works. The two strangers can't help but stare. They find each other very attractive and are curious of the other. Kevin learns that this particular love interest has had it hard going through a rough breakup or two, which is why Eddy is so protective of his friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 1

Working at a hotel Kevin bumps into a young lady by accident, tumbling on the ground he helps her up again but cannot mouth an apology. It's not his fault for thinking the person to be female. Pale slender hands gripped at his wrist, slender lips spoke words to him he thought were very adorable. "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, I tripped on the steps .. I hope nothing is broken".

After a while Kevin responded "You're beautiful"

They both stood there, a little stunned.. quietly avoiding eye contact.  
"...well.. thank you..." He was blushing as well as folding his hands at his chest away from the stranger's touch.

"What kind of hotel is this? Don't just stand there, get out of the way you idiot" The harsh voice came form a man who was short but seamed menacing. Pulling up the slender frame who seamed much taller in comparison.

"You ok?" The shortest demanded.  
"Yes, Eddy. I'm just fine, thank you." quietly, his eyes never leaving the red head.

"I'm sorry sir, Was just making sure the young lad was alright"

"By staring like a useless ape? Just back off ok. Ed grab the bags and get upstairs" He said yanking the suitcase from Kevin's hands ushering the slender figure to the elevators.

"Sure thing Eddy!"

Another member called out already catching up to them with a suite case in each hand. Kevin's eyes followed finding their way back to the calming blue of the pale slender man huddled protectively between the Short cranky man's arms, referred to as Eddy. Dusting himself off and reassembling the bags onto the cart he watched as the three men talked. Noticing that the bags he was taking upstairs also belonged to the same room number. He mumbled to himself "This is going to be awkward."

Joining them at the elevators The blue eyed beauty gazed with longing eyes at him. It was almost as though he was silently pleading with Kevin.

The elevator doors opened allowing the people to step out first, they stepped in with the Cart separating him from the trio with a small window between two bags to see the pale one. He was fair skinned, with a bruise of some sort on his neck. It was a ...hickey? His heart sank slightly. What had he been hoping for?

The bell rang out, the doors opened as they stepped out. "Follow me, your room is down the hall to the left and three doors from the right.." "Ow...Oh my that's rather painful.." Behind him the pale man had all but collapsed in the hallway, but was picked up by the tallest of them. "It's ok double D, I gotchya buddy"

It wasn't too long before they had stumbled into the sun bright room. "This is your master suite, two bedrooms, kingsized beds, two bathrooms and a living room with a small kitchen, the Tv guides and remote controls are underneath the receivers .."  
"Yeah yeah, we practically live in hotels we know the drills"  
"Eddy please. You'll have to excuse him, it's been a long trip and I'm sure he'll feel better once he gets some food into his system." Attempting to stand on his feet, he cringed at the pain. It looked as though it was from his ankle.  
Not a moment later a bag of ice was placed on it as the person helping him was Eddy, pushing him back onto the sofa.

"Is there anything else you need? I can have someone take a look at that for you" Kevin offered stepping closer to inspect the injury.

"That's far enough, but he'll be just fine, you've done enough."  
"Eddy stop it, Actually there is something you could do, we are expecting a woman and child to be joining us later tonight, you be so kind as to bring them up?"  
"But double d Sarah doesn't know where we are!" The tallest called out from the second bedroom, with an amount of dollars in his hand, giving it to the bell hop. They all sighed in unison.

"Perhaps I could send for a cab to pick up your joining party?" Kevin offered  
"No. ... I'm afraid that won't do, Eddy you and Ed will have to go fetch her at the airport. We will require a wake up call at seven thirty sharp." He addressed to the bell hop. As he was led out Kevin glanced back and offered "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask" After closing the door, He stood with a hand to his chest.

Standing in the hall for a moment he collected his thoughts.

 _'What the hell'_ thinking to himself.

 _'I think .. I really like that guy'_

Just before he was about to leave the door opened leading him to fall backwards slightly. "Oh goodness... I'm sorry, Sir. Lucky to find you here. would you please have these dry cleaned?"

"Of course, And .. It's Kevin.. by the way." shyly Kevin offered his name to the stranger, hoping he might do the same.

Slowly but surly with a gentle smile a hand extended to shake his own. "Eddward, spelled double d"

"Pleasure meet'n ya" Kevin smiled brightly.

After a moment of silence A gruff throat clearing interrupted them from behind Eddward.

"Um well, I'll take care of these then." Kevin took the articles of clothing from Eddward's slender hands.

"Yes... And one more thing.. "

" Yes.. "

"Would you.. Would it be a bother to Personally make the wakeup call by knocking to make sure we actually get up?"

"Not at all.. Rest well"

As Kevin stepped away he could have sworn that he saw a gap toothed smile crack, just before the door closed again.

Eddward's POV:

A high pitched squeal could be herd as Eddward turned from the door biting his lip with a grin from ear to ear. "Oh my god. What a handsome fellow, and beautiful accent at that!" His ankle was throbbing in pain, but he was as giddy as a school girl. Looking back at his two friends Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Can you not make that face double d?"

"But Eddy double d is in looooove isn't it cute?"

"Shut up Ed, Double d is smart but his heart is stupid. Don't forget why we keep moving to a different hotel every three months. That creep is still following you."

"But Eddy. You can't blame me! I really thought he was a harmless fellow."

"He beat you double d! Don't be stupid, every time you fall for a guy some weird ass shit happens. Stop flirting with every guy you see"

The two tallest cast down their gaze to the ground.  
"Yes.. I suppose you're right.. I'm sorry Eddy. I know you're looking out for my safety but please don't forget that I deserve a little love too."

Eddy sighed deeply. "Listen, guys will come and go, but I'm your friend.. I hate watching you do this"

"Ed, speak to him and tell him it's going to be fine"

The tallest Ed looked at him with soft sad eyes. "I'm sorry double d, but Eddy's right... I want you to be happy too, but we have to be very careful... because that jerk might find us and hurt you again. So please just listen to Eddy this time ok" he pleaded.

Eddward smiled softly in defeat, "Alright.. you win.. we should probably get some rest.."

Sure enough When Seven thirty had rolled around, Kevin came to knock on their door. He had hoped that Eddward would answer, but it was the short angry one of the bunch.

"Good evening, I've brought back your dry cleaning, and a message from a Thomson. Will you be needing anything else?"

"Yeah, stay the hell way from my friend, we don't need any trouble, shovel chin!" He and Ed were stepping out, closing the door behind them as they left.

Kevin frowned some. About the turn around to meet another room he bumped into the tallest Ed from before, he smiled and whispered softly. "You know double d is still waiting for that wakeup call."

Kevin's spirits lifted some. There was a chance to see the guy while the cranky dude was away. Knocking on the door again he was met with a soft groan from inside.

"Ed please remember to take your keys this time.. oh... um hello again"

"Hey, um This is your wake up call.. but since you're already awake.. I guess I'll go.." "Wait.. I was about to sit down for a cup of tea.. would you mind, would you like to ..join me..." "I.. can't I'm working right now...but how about after twenty minutes...my shift will be over..do you wanna..."  
"Yes!"

"I was gonna say meet at the bar downstairs, but you're foot, is it feeling better?"

"Much...I'll meet you downstairs..."

" Ok then, ... yeah" A silent moment passed, as they smiled at each other.

After twenty minutes, Eddward made his way downstairs careful not to agitate his foot, and sat at the bar waiting for the handsome red head.

 _'Calm your self Eddward, there's no harm in having a friendly conversation. Eddy won't know... and you'll just go back upstairs like nothing happened._  
 _oh ... goodness is he handsome'_

Said red head strolled up to him never breaking their gaze.

"Well hello there, is this seat taken?" He was wearing a button down shirt with dark blue jeans, with two drinks in his hand.

"Well I was holding it for someone but you may join me if you like."

After nearly an hour and thirty minutes later, they had stopped talking when Eddward felt warmth over his hand. Finding it to be Kevin's he blushed and froze.

"Listen.. I really liked this..and you.. but... what's the deal with your friend.. I'm a little scared to be caught. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No, not at all. He... he's a good friend. He's just angry..and a little over protective."

Pulling away from the warm comforting touch he leaned into the chair.

"I've been .. in a bad breakup recently .. and keep falling for ill mannered men, I have a fault.. I fell for a man who was beating me and abusing me.. When Eddy found me... he helped me run away...and.. here we are." nearly on the verge of tears, Eddward fell silent.

Kevin gathered his courage, taking hold of his hands again and looking Eddward straight in the eyes.

"I just met you today. I don't know much about you really, but I've had such a good time with you and from what I can tell... is that you are a good person. Even though you've got a good friend to watch your back, I really hope I can get to know you. I really really like you... I hope it's not too creepy to say this now but... I'd never hurt you."

Eddward's heart was thumping so hard in his chest it had begun to slightly hurt. he had began crying without realizing and shaking. "Oh.. goodness I'm sorry I don't mean to be crying all of a sudden ... I'm just overwhelmed. Thank you.. Kevin, you're very kind"

Suddenly Kevin was standing beside him, only he was pulled up. "What did I say about staying away from him damn it!" came Eddy's angry voice.

Just as he looked up he was also yanked of his chair and pulled back into a strong hold. Looking back he realized it was Ed's arm. Kevin was on the ground holding his jaw.

"EDDY STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Kevin stood up stunned looking wide eyed at the blood on his hand from his lip. "Hey, what the fuck!" Kevin screamed. The trio had all but left him at the bar alone, "You stay away from him you hear, ass hole!" Eddy threatened again.

Clearly It was a misunderstanding, at first Kevin was enraged, but Eddward's tears must have led Eddy to think he was being harassed. The only way to settle this would be to talk to Eddy and Ed and explain to them that he was no threat. But first, he needed to tend to the cut on his lip and ache on his face.

The next morning Kevin made his way up to the three Ed's room, slightly flexing his jaw knocking on the was opened by a woman holding a small bag in her hands, "Who are you?" She asked.

"I need to talk to your friend, Eddy" "Ed, who's this?" she asked the tallest standing beside her, Ed stepped in her place, " It's ok Sarah, he's a friend"

Ed stepped outside and held the door closed to speak with Kevin.

"I wanted to explain that what ever you guys thought you saw, that wasn't true"

Ed groaned, scratching at the small orange goatee, Kevin could tell that the young lady and this Ed were siblings.

"Let's take a walk ai?

Listen...I noticed that you're Irish."

"Yeah, so are you. Was that your sister?"

"Yeah, She's staying with us, but she'll be leaving again in the mornin."

"Oh"

"Listen, Eddward really likes you. But what happened yesterday? I won't tolerate another guy to hurt him again" Ed handed him a cold beer can.

"Nothing, we were talking, he was telling me about what he had been through. When I told him I wouldn't ever do anything like that he cried...because ... I don't know.. I swear I meant no harm." Kevin tried to reason.

They sat on a few steps in the hall way, cracking open their beer cans.  
They sat quietly for a few agonizing minutes before Ed spoke again.

"Eddy was the one to find double d in a bloody mess, unconscious on the floor. You have to understand that, ... as a friend, you do all you can to protect your friends. Make no mistake, I would've beaten you to hell and back myself had double d not had a liking to ya. If you care about him, you'll leave him well enough alone."

Maybe it would be best if he just left the poor man alone.

"Edd is, something else isn't he? I'm no harm, I swear on my life." Kevin stood proud. He was angry on the inside, but he really wanted to see Eddward.

"Would you please tell him that, I think it might be best if I just gave him some space. I'm really sorry about this whole mess.  
And about what had happened to him. I think he deserves better."

"Why don't you just tell him yourself."

Kevin turned to se Eddy leaning agents the door frame holding it open.

"This doesn't mean I like you, or that I approve of you being around him at all. But I will send you to the hospital with your teeth in a bag if you ever hurt him, Understand?"

Kevin's heart beat fast. "I swear."

Ed gave Eddy a soft smile. Eddy stepped closer to look up at the bruise on Kevin's face. "Yeah, Yeah, what ever... Come'on lumpy lets give them some space huh"

Eddward stepped around the corner from where Eddy had come from handing two bags to Ed as they passed them, went inside and left the two in the hall.

"So you were about to give up on me hm?" Eddward mumbled softly.

"I just seam to cause you trouble.. Listen... I really really really like you. But, are you ready for this...with me? I mean a relationship."

"The Things Ed told you were true, I heard what you said... I am not going to let my fear of being hurt haunt my chances for the future. I really like you too, and... maybe.. we could have something ... really nice?"

Kevin held Eddward's hand gently. "I'd really like that... Can I ... hold you?"

Eddward's smile nearly melted his heart. "I'd like that very much" Eddward stepped closer allowing strong arms to encircle around him.

"Your heart beat has accelerate much higher than normal."

"I was kinda scared shitless they would beat me up, but... I just feel... hurt and sorry for you. I'm very sorry about.. your past" gently his hands made a circle on the slender back.

"There's nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault."

Nearly five minutes passed as they stood in the hall way like that. people passed but they didn't care who saw them. Eddward's smile never faded. Maybe this time, he could be loved by a kind person who wouldn't take him for granted. Maybe this man was the answer to his prayers. Maybe Kevin could be his happy ever after.

"It's still very soon but, I really like you, Kevin."

Kevin's heart beat a different rhythm when he heard that.

 _'This is so dangerous'_

Slowly Kevin placed a kiss on his forehead. "I really like you too, Eddward."

"Enough already! Are you gonna eat or what the food is getting cold double d?!" Eddy shrieked.

"Good god that man is annoying isn't he?"

"Well, I suppose, I'll be seeing you again soon. Unless you'd like to join us?"

"Will that piss Eddy off even more?"

"Probably "

"Then, I'd absolutely love to!"

Eddward giggled some, leading Kevin inside and closing the door. A groan could be heard from inside, along with a few cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 2

Kevin's P.O.V

There are a few ways to stay out of trouble. Today I have crossed paths with one of those ways, as I have found my self loosing sense of what I had originally intended to do. To take things slowly and calmly instead of rushing into things like I always do. By doing this I came to realize what I had been doing wrong for far too long. I'm glad that I can do it right this time.

Eddward and I have only met last week. It's really recent but we are a couple now. He is going to live here in West Virginia, about five miles away from the hotel we first met.

He had told me about what he had gone through, and that someone was stalking him. I feel worried for him but at the same time, I'm glad he found his way with his friends to where I was working.

Eddward's friends call him double d, but I prefer to call him Edd. There are things about his character that really attract me to him. He's tall and slender looking, like a black cat. He's kind and gentle to everyone, but isn't afraid to let that sassy side of him out. He likes to hug and kiss in the morning when I bring up their room service, and always tips me extra.

"Kevin?"

"Huh? Oh fuck!"

"Language! Would you mind telling me where your head has been for the past ten minutes?!" Speak of the devil. More like a little minx. With a very high standard of old school morals.

"Sorry babe. It's a slow day" Edd was standing in front of me with his arms crossed. I love the way his body curves like that.

"I was actually day dreaming about you, sexy." I smirked watching as he was blushing.

"Kevin!" He gasps softly placing both hands over my mouth. That flustered look on his face. I grabbed him around the waist. Even thought he was tall and skinny didn't mean he was as weak as he looked. It was easy for him to get away from me.

"Stop that, people will stare." straightening his clothes and looking around. It reminded me of a jumpy kitten.

"I don't care what people think, most people would think you were my girl anyways. Let them stare, You're taken anyway, that's all they can do." I teased watching his eyes dart around. Taking a breath I took his hand in mine, making sure he was paying attention.

"Listen, I want to take you out tonight. Do you think you can convince Eddy to let you out?"

Edd snickered. "He's not my mother."

Watching his smile I laughed back "No, just your warden." It was supposed to be funny but it didn't sound right.

"I'm sorry.." "No.. don't apologize. He shouldn't be so mean to you." He touched my face where I had been clobbered the other day, I wish he would stop worrying like that.

"Com'on, I'm a tough guy, it didn't even hurt that much"

Eddward gave me a side look that said –oh-really-.

"And I suppose you get hit like that all the time?"

"Heck yeah, much harder though, I was my school's basket ball, and football captain. That's how I got into college, I had a football scholarship."

Edd's smile grew "That's quite impressive, Captain Kevin." I liked the way my name lingers off his tongue like that.

A bell rang out and I was needed, "Listen I gotta go, I'll come get you around eight ok?" rushing off without Edd's answer but I was excited about tonight. I had a few things I wanted to show him around town, like maybe some apartments really close to where I lived. I couldn't wait.

Later that night We went out, to a little pizza place I know had really great food. It was where my friend worked, he was a pain in the ass but he was cool. When he met Edd he had gone completely gaga.

"Who's this smexy thing?"

"Edd, meet Nat. Nat, this is Edd, we're ... on a date, so can we get a special veggie pizza slice? and a meaty king for me?" I tried to play down his obnoxiousness, but it just wasn't workin to well at the moment.

Nat's eyes widened as he gasped scooting in to corner poor Edd to the corner of the booth. "So your the sexy minx Kevin was talking about all weekend, Kevin you dog!"

Edd was beyond any form of fathomable words, the redness of his face was so fucking adorable.

"Pleasure meeting you, I hope you've heard good things." Trying to be polite.

 _'Careful Edd, this guy will take anything you say and spin in through the perv screen and spit it right out to bite you in the ass.'_

What Nat did next had me laughing, dying to hold it in. In a super husky voice he held up Edd's arm and kissed all the way up towards his cheek. "No, my pet -kiss- the -kiss- pleasure -kiss- is all mine" At that point he was just getting to close.

"And you should scram, people are starving and shit." I had to get ride of him, so I had to kick him out of the booth, but he would be back.

Edd is cute, but he's all skin and bones. I figured he might be vegetarian and I guessed right. After we ate, Nat gave us some complementary slices, making Edd promise to come back soon. Nat's so weird but he sure can make a guy feel welcomed. Edd's giggling, blushing face was something that just made me smile.

We walked and talked for about an hour before asking him to come look at some apartments with me.

"Um, so I was thinking that maybe, this place not far from where I live would have some nice layouts, two bedroom apartments. What kinda places are you looking for?" I asked. He was watching the road and where we were going, taking down notes on his phone.

 _'Such a dork'_ I thought.

"I think a two bedroom apartment would be good, but security is very important. How's the neighborhood where you live?"

When we got to one place he commented on how the layout was nice and he liked the pool area. We couldn't stay inside long, since it was dark out, but it was cozy lookin on the outside.

It was the end of our date that was really awesome. When I dropped him off at the hotel again, when Edd kissed me, it was like I had never been kissed before. It was so intense and intimate.

"Listen.. Eddy and Ed are going out tomorrow, and I'll be lonely, so… would you like to .. meet me here?" He whispered kissing the side of my neck.

"Yeah" my voice had cracked… clearing my throat I tried again "I mean, yeah… I'll definitely be here.. " I kissed those sweet, pale lips one last time for good measure.

Just as I had turned to leave he puled me back.

"And tomorrow, bring some really good champaign" Ghosting his fingertips over my lips before he quietly slipped through the door.

"Goodnight, Captain"

"G'night. Edd"

It took a few minutes to compose myself, those icy blue eyes where pure sin.

 _'Looks like I'll be getting myself into some trouble after all.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 3

The next night Ed and Eddy were going out, at nearly half past nine. Ed was leaving the city to meet with Sara. Eddy had gone to check out his luck at a local bar. It had been nearly a half hour longer than expected when Eddy finally left Edd alone.

"Hello, room service, could I get a bottle of champagne and ice, please? Have the red head bring it up" the phone call came in on Kevin's cell phone.

Kevin had answered and decided to play along, being nearly off his shift for the night.

"Certainly, I'm sorry sir, but to which red head are you referring to?" Grinning into the phone as he collected his keys and the bottle of champagne from the hotel bar.

Edd's voice was seductive and whispered "MMmm…The Irish hunk with freckles on his face" letting out a small breath into the speaker to entice Kevin a little more.

Kevin and Edd had known ahead of time that Edd would be alone that night and that he would call once the coast was clear. The small backpack in Kevin's locker had a change of clothes and a few things from the drug store, Like a few condoms and a bottle of fruity flavored lube, blueberry.

After changing he collected a silver bucket of ice, the champagne and a few strawberries and his backpack. Making his way up to Edd's room grinning from ear to ear. In the elevator he looked over himself again ruffling his hair this way and that, breathing heavily because he was slightly nervous. Knocking on the door he leaned on the frame. Taking a breath to cool him self.

"Who is it?"

"It's room service, a special delivery" He called out.

Moments later the door opened, revealing Eddward without his ski cap, wearing a long sleeve white shirt under a pale green turtle knit vest over a pair of dark slacks and a sexy grin on his lips. Giving the red head a very good look from head to toe.

"Well, hello there sexy" Edd's words seamed very erotic, until he started laughing.

It made them both start to laugh at the very uncharacteristic flow of words.

The two stumbled into the room still giggling but having come closer to each other now. Their laughing had died down once Eddward's hands found the collar of Kevin's shirt, slowly pulling him closer. The kiss at first was soft and gentle, allowing them a moment to gaze at each other.

"I like what you've done with the place"

The shortest of them looked about the room leaning agents the side table as Edd stood in front of him, occupying the space between Kevin's legs leaning into him. The room was dimer with a warm fire blazing in the fireplace. A few randomly placed scarlet rose petals about the surfaces of the pale furniture, the curtains drawn with the windows slightly open to allow the cool night breeze in. A low sound of classical opera was playing from somewhere but he couldn't tell.

Butterfly kisses to his neck by the raven head distracted his wondering eyes but it was pleasant and added to the thrill. There was a scent of vanilla…Kevin took in the heavy smell, breathing it all in through his nostrils.

"God it smells like cake in here" He commented lifting Edd's chin to kiss him.

Eddward moaned softly allowing Kevin's lips to dominate the kiss.

Eddward's hands rested on Kevin's shoulder's as the kiss deepened, feeling the calm sensation of gentle fingers run through his hair. Kevin's eyes were half lidded watching the silky black swallow his fingers like a soft thick mane of locks. Grasping Eddward's waist to guide them over to the sofa he felt Eddwards's skin beneath the turtleneck. It was warm and smelled eatable, indulging in a small bite gained him a sound of a high pitched gasp. The sound made them slightly jump apart.

Kevin enjoyed that sound very much.

Eddward covered his mouth looking away slightly bashful. "I'm ..sorry. Did that come from me?" He asked himself more in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I wanna heard more of it" Kevin's lips made contact with the small bite, licking and nibbling further up Eddward's neck. While one hand made it's way around Eddward's waist to group the spheres of ass pressed to the back of the cushions.

In less than a second Eddward had slipped away. Making his way across the room once again to gather the bottle of champagne and the treat Kevin had brought. Turning to offer a small mischiefs smile, Kevin sighed but gave in to Edd's willing desires to have a drink first.

 _'_ _Maybe he's nervous too'_ He thought

"I'll get some glasses." Kevin whispered into his ear, kissing the temple on the left side of his face.

In the back of his mind a thought made it self heard.

 _'_ _What if Edd isn't ready for sex yet?'_

Taking back two glasses the thought wouldn't leave his mind. When he reached the living room where Edd was sitting on the ground with many pillows a few feet from the fireplace, his doubts slipped out.

"Edd are you scared to have sex with me?"

The moment he said it he wished he could take it back, but it was too late. Suddenly the designed carvings in the glasses had taken over his attention. While a few seconds had passed with nothing but silence and the crackling of firewood, Eddward only smiled staring at the hem of on the pillows.

"Actually, I am afraid. Because I was hurt by .. my ex so badly … I will probably be for a long time."

Kevin sat down next to him, resting a hand on his knee holding both glasses, the other tangled in Eddward's black hair, pulling him close fore a kiss.

"I won't force you. We can wait." Resting his forehead to Eddward's closing his eyes to breath in the sweet scent.

Eddward leaned in even further, almost crouched beneath Kevin's eyes initiating a kiss of passion.

"I don't want to wait anymore."

The read head was slightly taken by surprise being pushed back and attacked so suddenly. Wanting so badly to surrender to the eager need to make love to the dark haired beauty. But a slight feeling of guilt wouldn't let him have it. With determination he sat Eddward away a little.

"I really think we should wait"

Eddward smiled softly, setting a gentle touch to Kevin's face. Searching deep forest green for the source of his essence.

"You're very kind, Kevin."

For once Kevin's mind was more content with the idea of not having sex. It was a foreign idea. Eddward took a glass and held it up to him.

"I still intend on getting very drunk tonight." He said, handing the bottle to him. Kevin, easily popped the cork sending it flying to some unknown place in the room.

With their glasses filled and emptied a number of times, pinkish stains of strawberries smeared about their clothes. Kevin has seen a new side to Eddward. He was in fact a very bad drunk, loose and much less formal yes. But as a drinking companion he was an absolute floozy.

Being Irish holding alcohol came damn near naturally as a bird laying eggs. Eddward on the other hand, was more like a goat laying eggs. Eddward had successfully convinced Kevin to sleep with him, under the presumption that that was he entire plan all along. It was a funny sight to see actually.

"Listen to me Kevin. I don't drink. I dong do drugs or anything like that, and I certainly don't like that look you're giving me.

I am a grown man. And, I've wanted to rip you out of your clothes since the first second I laid eyes on you.

So my goal tonight was to have a good drink and … and actually engage in some really good intercourse tonight. Because… you're all I think about anymore."

Edd's eyes began to wonder down Kevin's body to fix on a patch of exposed skin under the navel. A trail of red hair disappeared under the heavy jeans.

In a moment his face heated uncontrollably, imagining what the red head looked like in the nude. Biting his lip slowly approaching the red head, unbuttoning the small black buttons of Kevin's shirt. Slowly resting the palms of his hands flat over the tanned toned chiseled chest, abdomen and shoulders. Seeing as Kevin hadn't denied him yet he continues to stroke pass the valleys of muscle to reach around and feel the muscular back muscles, flexing as Kevin's arms moved to lift Eddward's slender body off the ground. Heading to Eddward's bedroom gently setting him down on the bed, stealing a kiss before discarding their shoes to climb onto the bed hovering over him. Finally pulling Eddward to him, earning soft groans and soft sighs.

The kiss grew in intensity and urgency. Their hands tangled in each other's hair, then to touch skin again. Soon Kevin's lips broke away in a desperate need for air. Taking a moment to breath, gazing at Eddward's flushed rosy cheeks. Parted gasping lips and lust filled gaze. A warm palm rested agents his beating heart. It was warm and inviting. The way it fit perfectly in the crook of his pectorals, it had a calming effect.

 _'_ _Christ, This face is just too sexy'_ He thought.

Eddward gave a gentle tug to Kevin's arm, urging him to keep going.

Lips made soft subtle trails from slender lips, slender chin and jugular. It bobbed slightly when Edd swallowed. Kevin continued to kiss down the neck, to meet at the shoulder again, sliding a hand under Eddward's shirt to touch his chest, biting again to earn a moan. Pinching two fingers to group the tiny bud of sensitive flesh, making Eddward quiver in excitement.

"Kevin" His soft voice called out breathy and soft.

Lifting his shirt a little more to kiss just below the navel Kevin stopped. He was staring wide eyed at a massive scar. It ran nearly four inches long about one inch below Eddward's navel.

"Edd?"

When he looked back at Eddward he was forcefully pushed off the bed and tumbled to the floor.

Standing to find Edd cringing holding tightly for dear life the fabric of his shirt.

"Hey? Edd?"

Kevin noticed the change and noticed a shine off the pale skin as a tear stream.

"I… apologize Kevin for … pushing you like that. I'm afraid we'll have to end our evening early..."

"Edd.. what do you mean? Did I do something?" He asked feeling a little panicked that he had somehow stepped over a line… that couldn't be it.. they were both kissing one minute and then the next … he found himself in this situation. Reaching to touch the slender shaking shoulders, but Edd had sharply moved away.

"Kevin… you have to go!"

"Whow, easy…" Something was very wrong. There was no reason to be so upset about being touched.

 _'_ _Unless it's the touching that set him off. But that scar…what ever made that scar has to be the reason. I'll be it has something to do with his ex'_ he thought.

Kevin decided not to leave, but to get close and comfort Edd, from whatever nightmare he was reliving. Ed and Eddy's warning voices echoed in the forefront of his mind.

 _' "_ _Eddy was the one to find double d in a bloody mess, unconscious on the floor." '_

Feeling the bed shift under Kevin's weight as he climbed slowly towards him Eddward cried in fear.

Kevin was inching closer to him, making sure not to move to suddenly.

"Edd, babe talk to me. I'm not gonna hurt you." Reassuring in a quite soothing tone. Finally he reached Eddward, Placing both arms and legs around him gently holding him, hugging him tightly.

"It's ok. You're ok. Nobody's gonna hurt you"

Eddward held onto him tightly, crying and breathing heavily willing the memory to die down, his heart hammering at his rib cage. He tried to ignore the numb burning in his heart.

"Hey.. com'on just breath ok"

Nearly an hour had passed before Eddward had stopped crying. Kevin asked him to talk about what was wrong. Taking a breath before deciding to tell Kevin what had made him so upset. He turned around to sit with his back facing the red head.

"If you really want to know… I'll tell you."

Kevin's suspected that what ever was wrong was much more than he ever knew was eating away at him on the inside. He wanted to know. He wanted to know if he could help. But most of all, he wanted Eddward to open up to him.

"I want to know."

Slowly but surly Eddward let Kevin lift the shirt to reveal scar long, deep and permanent. Blemishing the pale skin. The scar ran from one side of Eddward's lower pelvis to the other, nearly and inch below the navel. When Eddward turned to face him again he parted his hair to reveal another scar above his left eyebrow in a slender star shape.

"This scar, from when I was a child. I had fallen and hit my head on the corner of a glass table. I nearly died.

These" Eddward took off his shirts, the only cover to hide the ugliness from the world. Running the tips of his fingers over a scar at the base of his back.

"These, were punishment for running away. I wasn't beaten by my ex, Kevin."

Eddward whipped away a few more tears, then turned around again to look Kevin in the eyes, taking Kevin's hand and placing it to the scar under his navel.

"I was punished because I wanted to keep my own child."

A few minutes of complete silence ticked by as Eddward stared blankly at Kevin's hand over his skin.

"I was pregnant, Kevin." Eddward whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 4

Kevin was quite for the longest time. His thoughts were running wild.

 _'How could Eddward have been pregnant?'_

It was impossible wasn't it? But his eyes couldn't tear away from the scars. His resolve to help and support Eddward was being tested. He hadn't known Eddward for long and the whole story was slowly unfolding.

"You lied to me" he whispered.

Eddward had expected Kevin to be angry with him, for keeping the truth from him. But he believed it was a truth to cruel to share. For his own reason's he didn't want Kevin to find out at all. Curse the hormones of his body for wanting him so badly, not only that but he drank enough alcohol to forget about the scars entirely.

 _'Of course intercourse would include our nudity. How could I have been so stupid? Did I really think Kevin blind?'_ He internally scolded.

"I know that is not what I had you believe, I wanted to forget. I didn't want you to know because I wanted you to think …. I was semi normal."

Kevin sighed heavily. Reaching for Eddward's knees to pull him closer to face him. Thinking hard on choosing his words carefully.

"This … I'm really confused. I believe you but I just don't understand how you .. a guy could have been ..pregnant. And It's probably none of my business to ask but I want to know if there's anything … I want to know if he...they…. God this is so messed up and dangerous and messed up I mean…he tried to kill you! Are you like a transgender or something?" his words stumbled and as they fell from his lips they cut into Eddward's heart even more. He knew Kevin wasn't trying to be hurtful but they still did.

Eddward tried to pull away but strong hands kept him still. "Kevin please let go. I shouldn't have told you." asking quietly feeling the red head's hesitance to do so.

"Sorry. I'm sorry that they hurt you so badly, Edd. What they did to you was wrong, I don't know how to deal with this…or what to say."

"Then don't. It has nothing to do with you." Eddward's words were hushed and shaking. Emotions were battling inside him to push Kevin away and run.

"It does have something to do with me, I really, really like you and it really bothers me that someone hurt you so much. I'm no good with things like this.. but I want to be there for you. Even after all that, I like you… and I know I've already said this but I won't ever hurt you." Kevin held Eddward tightly, it seamed keeping space between them was something Kevin just couldn't allow.

"Not today…but will you tell me everything?" Over Eddward's shoulder he whispered hoping to reassure him that he was looking forward to a time in the future where they would be together.

 _'Is he accepting me as I am without even knowing the whole truth?'_

"I don't want to leave you alone, can I stay here for tonight?" Kevin had still not let go. It was almost as though he was afraid, Edd would break down again if he did. What else could he do to handle this situation. After a long while the racing thoughts halted when he felt a few warm tears run down his neck and shoulder. Edd held on to him and nodded.

"Yes. You can stay here…"

Kevin let go of Eddward's small frame to look into his face and brush away the tears.

"I'll sleep on the couch and we can talk some more tomorrow." He suggested, feeling that Eddward might be tiered from crying so much, feeling a little tiered himself. Gently he kissed Eddward's forehead over the scar and wished him good night.

Turning out lights and making himself a sleeping spot for the night Kevin laid down looking into Eddward's bedroom as the dark haired figure moved about in the darkness. Thinking about the people after Edd, was it safe now to move into an apartment? And mostly he thought about the baby that Edd was claiming to have been pregnant with, was it still alive? It seamed as though Eddward was mostly depressed because it was taken from him, never mind the horrible torment scars on his back. It must have meant so much to him to run away if he had known he would be hurt that badly for it.

 _'it doesn't matter, it's in the past now._

 _But it matters to Edd_ ' he thought.

Was caring for him enough to earn the right to ask Eddward questions? Or the right to know anything of his personal past at all?

It was a hurtful thought remembering how Eddward said it had nothing to do with him. Yes, Eddward meant a lot to him and he had hoped that maybe that was enough reason to open up and share his pains.

After nearly two hours Kevin hadn't slept at all. Needing to walk around he found it was nearly two a.m. Eddward's door was slightly open, so he peeked inside. He was sleeping, one hand under the pillow and the other sprawled open on the sheet, both legs curled at the knee close to a fetal position. If Kevin didn't know better he'd say he almost looked like he was sleeping protectively around something. Curiosity was pulling him inside quietly and slowly climbing on the bed. Slowly brushing stray hairs out of Eddward's eyes to see his face.

He stayed that way for a few moments then softly spoke to the sleeping figure.

"I love you Edd. I want to keep you safe and tell you everything is gonna be ok. But I don't know how to help you… So I am gonna try my best to make you happy" he whispered slowly laying down tangling his finger's with Eddward's. After a while he finally drifted off to sleep.

Eddward he heard Kevin come in but pretended to be asleep. Being paranoid of being killed in the middle of the night he had adapted to being a light sleeper. He had heard everything Kevin had said and did, deciding to just let him sleep with him that night. Company was a wonderful thing after all. He had also had trouble sleeping earlier that night thinking about what Kevin might do. He seamed to genially care about him, and had confessed to saying he loved him. Maybe Kevin really was the one?

How were they going to be normal with this news?

Simply not talking about it wouldn't do. Yes one day he would have to give Kevin all the details of what had happened. The other guys he had been out with before had completely rejected him just by seeing the scar on his head, shallow was an understatement to describe their personalities. But Kevin was deferent, he really cared about him. He cared enough to be close to him even now when they couldn't sleep.

"I trust you …Kevin" Eddward said softly.

In the morning Eddy's voice had woken Eddward with a startled jump.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

Kevin was also startled awake, Eddy had come back at some point the night before but hadn't checked into Eddward's room to see them sleeping together but saw the room was a mess and a pair of shoes by the door, it was nearly ten thirty and Edd wasn't up yet, grabbing his gun he headed to Eddward's room and was very much still disappoint not being able to shoot the red head finding him in Edd's bed.

"Get outta here you creep!" Eddy yelled lowering the gun and covering his eyes. "God damn it Edd ! why? Why?"

"Eddy! For heaven's sake are you out of your mind?" Edd screeched scrambling to cover his bare chest. The sight made Kevin laugh to himself but also started to scramble for his clothes when he noticed the time. He was so gonna get fired if he didn't make it downstairs.

"Shit shit shit shit shit…. " Repeating as he pulled himself out of bed "shit shit.. Fuck… Edd can I use your bathroom? I gotta get dressed for work and I need to shower" Eddward nodded pointing in the direction of the bathroom, then remembering that it was a pointless act as Kevin worked in that hotel and very much knew where the bathrooms were.

Eddy had stormed off to find a drink, Edd had smiled to himself before following Eddy pulling on an over sized shirt reaching half way down to his elbows and thighs. Leaning on the doorframe looking at Eddy with a side smile that wouldn't go away.

"What are you smirking at?" Eddy stood looking disgustingly at all the furniture in the living room.

"Kevin stayed here, all night… he said he loved me .. **_After_** he saw my scars." Edd smiled tracing the bottom of his shirt. Making sure Eddy was looking his square in the eye as he said this.

Eddy groaned in disgust. " So you did do it. Gross man, good thing I wasn't here last night or I would've shot him"

"Eddy!" Edd sternly said back, his friend was very much homophobic but still somehow miraculously remained friends with the scientist regardless. They were more like brothers than friends since they had grown up together through childhood. Eddy was very protective of Edd, even now with this new intruder that wasn't leaving.

"No! Eddy, we did not engage in intercourse, yet… we simply talked. What do you take me for? A loose floozy?" laughing away the shameful, embarrassing memories of the night's effects on his 'morals'. The room was a complete mess and it didn't bother him in the slightest. One could easily imagine a number of things happening with such evidences, such as the scattered rose petals that had now started to give Eddward a feeling of germs scattered about the room, smearing red of the pale furniture.

Actually the mess was beginning to get to him.

"I don't care, and I don't need any details. I'm gonna go for breakfast somewhere, you and Romeo take your time."

Edd sauntered to casually brush a few petals off a seat to set down.

"I'll have you know that I'm telling the truth. I believe Kevin truly cares for me. I appreciate that you are looking out for my well being but please understand that Kevin is no threat."

"Yeah well what ever. I'll be back later, and put some clothes on, Geez" Eddy left closing the door. Eddward thought for a moment about Kevin's words the night before hoping and praying that things would work out for the two of them. Moments later said red head appeared in his working outfit, hurriedly kissed Eddward before leaving.

"Let me know if you need anything" He called out before rushing downstairs.

The mess the called for attention was neglected, Eddward felt no need to clean up, instead he lazed around the room till late in the after noon. Eddy had come back watching Eddward be lazy for once in his life. Eventually the mess had gotten the best of him and soon the room was spick and span again.

"Eddy, Kevin and I had looked at an apartment .. would you like to accompany me to have a look on the inside?"

Eddy agreed on the condition that Edd would wear some fucking clothes!

 _'This guy is a scientist? Could have fooled me. This guy's can't be the one'_ he thought watching Eddward adjust his cap to perfection.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 5

"I need some help man, I can't even keep my cool about this … I'm scared someone is gonna come after him.. I'm happy he's gonna be here and live close by but is it safe?" Kevin's frantic rambling ran on an on making him pace the small space between the kitchen and dining area. Nat sat on the kitchen bar stool nearby watching his friend while holding his fork to his lips tasting the sweet sugary liquid of syrup from his pancakes.

When Kevin had showed up at his door that morning he was hoping to get some dirty details about their late night date Kevin was so excited about, but it turned out to be not anything like he was expecting. What Kevin had told him shook him to the core and was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Well, He's already made him his mind to stay so he must feel safe here already. For like how long did you say they were running and hiding? A year?"

"Year and a half … maybe a little more .. I think. What would you do Nat?"

"Well, there's nothing you can do…You're worried about somebody's problem and you want to fix it. You can't make it go away, think about how he feels, if he's not worried about staying then you shouldn't be either" Nat toyed absentmindedly at the pieces of bacon and eggs on his plate. He know how Kevin's feelings worked, they were deep for this guy and now he was suffering sympathy pains, he was sweet like that.

' _That's what makes you an awesome guy, Kevin.'_ He thought. His crush for the red head was never ever vocalized, just admired from a distance, but it didn't matter because now he had a boyfriend to call his own. Memory of said lover currently laying asleep in their bedroom plastered a smile onto his face. Feeling slightly venturous at that moment he thought to teas Kevin.

"What if he finally moves into his new house and they find him and take him away? You'll never know, you'll never se…." pain buzzed before his eyes as a silver spoon was thrown at his face.

"That's not funny. I'm worried and you're being cold man" Kevin sat composing his anger momentarily.

Laughing rubbing the welt on his face was the person across from him "hahaha .. you're too easy."

"I .. told him I loved him Nat.."

Nat finished the bite he had cut out, chewed slowly and smiled. Willing the small hurt to be suppressed by swallowing it down.

"And what did he say?" questioning

"He was asleep but .. when we talked I more or less kinda said it.. and he also in a .. kinda indirect way said … he liked me too" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his shoulder and neck with a slight tint of pink to his face.

"Then Relax Kev, if you wanted to help him out… I mean really help him, just be there, show you're lovin' and make sure you make him feel safe. That's all you can do" joking half heartedly.

"I already know all that… I was just .. asking what to do because it's not a normal situation.I wish there was more I could do."

Of course he would do all those things for Edd, but felt the need to put forth a stronger effort.

"I want to be someone he can trust. I wanna make him so happy that he forgets all the shit those people did to him." Nat watched as the tender emotion of love and care plunged to hatred.

"Hey, Why don't you and sexy come over tonight? Rave is here and we can have a double date, that way he make friends. You said he had one friend that was still here right, invite him yourself and a good heart to heart with the guy. If you wanna make a guy happy you gotta get with his friends first!" Sing song intruded the spice girls song into Kevin's mind when Nat talked about inviting them over. "Oh god please don't start singing!"

Thinking over the annoying song that it would be good to have to scientist socialize a little more. Nat always had a way of brightening the mood. The teal haired leaned over his shoulders stealing the last piece of bacon from his plate before trotting down the hall to shower. Singing loudly to wake a sleeping figure in the bedroom.

Kevin's smile returned watching a pillow being thrown into the hall and a loud 'shut up Nat' yelled at his friend.

"Sure.. I'm sure he'd like that" mumbling to himself.

Meanwhile

Eddy and Edd had gone back to the apartment Edd liked from the day before. Talking to the owner of the building to let them walk around the property and meet some of the new neighbors.

Eddy was slightly on edge. He was worried about leaving his best friend in a new place alone. He couldn't stay and had to go back home in a matter of weeks. Running through their run away plan again thinking about any loopholes or mistakes or points they should be more careful about was keeping his mind occupied.

Ed, Sara and the little kid were already in another state. They would travel together and then separate for a few days and meet up again at some point… but this time they would all separate to one more state before going home. All the time they spent in different hotels running and hiding was very stressful and they hated it, only putting up with the changes for their friend's sake. Of course Eddy would have done an absurd amount of traveling for Edd anyway. But just like all good things, even adventures had to end and he was more or less happy to just go home.

"Eddy?" Eddward asked rattling the thoughts to a halt.

"What's the matter sock head?" casually leaning on a ledge separating the privet pool area from the walkway.

"I said, you'll come to visit me when I get everything settled right?" Eddward asked watching Eddy's expression closely.

"Yeah.. and me and Ed will come and stay for the summer. I probably won't be working then so it'll be fine"

"Ed and I …" he laughed lightly "I'm gonna miss correcting your grammar Eddy" slightly tearful.

"Oh geez I won't!" He laughed out loud.

Taking a moment to let the moment pass Eddy made sure to let Edd feel he would be fine. "So show me how you're gonna set up the place I wanna make sure I have a place to sleep"

The apartment was very cozy even though it was modern and sharp in it's design, it was a spacious two floor, three bedroom two bathroom apartment with a storage room and kitchen open to a living room. It was very well lit thanks to the large glass windows making up the frontal side of the maisonette layout. The top floor looked over the bottom with wooden floors, white and grey walls of stones combined the interior.

Eddy always thought Edd would live in a fancy clean kind cut type of house when he got older, it was pretty much how he imagined him now. The security was the best part of it, even though you couldn't get into the building without a security code each floor also had a security code. It overlooked the pool, a good clear view of the road leading to the property.

"So this is gonna be my room right?" Eddy joked stepping into the master bedroom with the ceiling and a wall composed of glass and steal framing.

"Very funny Eddy."

Eddward was laughing anyway. Tracing a few fingers over the ledges of the windows, making mental notes to clean everything before getting furniture.

Smiling to himself "A home of my own… " biting his lip contemplating a thought. _'What if Kevin could stay here too?'_

It was a thought that warmed it's way to his chest, exiting him to move in even quicker.

"I really like this place Eddy, I can't wait to move in." Eddward stated cheerfully.

He was supposed to move in two weeks later but couldn't wait, The owner needed to finish their paperwork and hand over the key but Eddward insisted to go looking for furniture that day.

Eddy and Edd walked around in shops for things that would go well with Eddward's taste. There were times when Eddy just watched, there was a shop they had passed a second time when Eddward had actually stopped and simply stared at. It was a place where expecting mothers would go and get baby clothes and other essentials including furniture. In the window was a wooden crib, Eddy knew what Eddward was thinking but instead of pulling him away he gave Eddward a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Wanna take a closer look?" Eddy's voice was hushed.

"No… It's not that I don't want to, I just don't think I have healed completely yet." Offering a soft smile to the shortest of them, changing the topic slightly guiding their walk elsewhere.

"I do believe Jimmy and Sara purchased a baby crib much like that one"

They stopped at a corner stall to buy some on the go burgers.

They had gone home for a brief few days to visit Sara and Jimmy when their baby was born, Ed was the proudest uncle, smiling all day wanting to hold the baby and never let him go.

"Oh yeah, Ed and I went out to get one and you had to take it apart and put it back together HA HA HA" Eddy bellowed in laughter. It was Ed's first time constructing anything without his friend's help but was quite upset when the structure just didn't work quite right, Eddy and Edd snuck into their garage to fix it for them careful not to hurt their friend's pride.

"A fond memory, Eddy. I'll treasure it always" Eddward smiled, but it had faded when a large blob of ketchup plopped onto his shirt. Eddy was laughing uncontrollably again, and soon they were both laughing. People had begun to stare but they didn't care.

"Oh Eddy I can't recall the last time I laughed so hard" whipping away a tear from his eyes squeezed out by the pressure of heartfelt laughter.

"Yeah me neither…"

Their last few laughs died down feeling a soon growing departure of each others' company.

"I'm gonna miss…" "Stop that already, you're gonna make things embarrassing"

Eddward just smiled and hugged his friend anyway. They were heading further into the shopping market area looking around, spending the rest of the day there until the sun had set.

They went back to their hotel room and talked. It was very late when they had gone to bed, Eddy made sure to lock up.

Noticing a box in the kitchen labeled 'keepsakes' Eddy gave it a look over. Popped open a beer and sat down to go through it's contents. There were small trinkets and polaroid pictures inside, souvenirs of the hotels and places they had visited in the past year and a half. Pictures with scribbled notes on the back to Eddward from him and Ed to remember them by. Some of the pictures had the three of them, Bitter memories of who had taken those pictures flashed through his mind. It was always some random guy Edd liked, trying to get into the poor nerd's pants. They were always nice at first, and always assholes once they knew the truth about Edd's past. They'd sleep with him and then leave, some guys were disgusted by the scars. He and Ed had sent them on their way with a beating, always waiting downstairs for them when they knew Edd had them the whole story.

But not this time, Kevin had stayed. He was headstrong and stubborn like himself. It made him feel glad and upset at the same time. Eddward had finally found a good place to stay where he would be safe from running and hiding. But He wouldn't be living a stones throw away like he had been their whole lives. Edd found a guy who really cared for him even after seeing the hurtful truth, but mostly he felt upset because his best friend didn't need him to protect him anymore. On top of all that, he would never get the chance to tell him how he really felt about him. Partially why he hated those goons who hovered around Edd was because deep down none of them would ever care for the nerd as much as he did.

"Stupid pictures" Grumbling as tears fell swiftly down his face. Pretending they weren't there he tipped back his head to take a big long drink of his ice cold beer. Three pictures in particular were more painful then the rest to look over, the first was of the first hotel they stayed at, the beginning of their 'adventure'.

The second was with Ed, himself, Eddward and some guy with his arm around Edd's waist. The waiter had taken that one. That was the night they had a big fight about trusting guys who could be dangerous. That was also the first night Eddy beat the living shit out of any of Edd's so called boyfriends.

"Fucking bastard" He muttered, rubbing the knuckles recalling the crunch of teeth and wails of the poor guy.

The third was the last picture they had taken, before stepping into their current hotel, the three of them smiling. _'the last time'_ they had agreed. It would have been a perfect day had Edd not been knocked down by some blind fucking jerk on the stairs.

"Funny, I beat this guy up before he slept with double d."

The picture was somehow very precious, he decided to keep it for himself, fastening the lid on the shoebox, taking the picture and the semi empty beer glass bottle to his room.

"Time to hit the sack."

They would be checking out in two days time, where Eddward would move into his new home, hopefully. In two days, they would be at the end of their adventures.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 6

Later in the evening Eddward and Eddy returned to the hotel room carrying bags of things that had caught Eddward's attention. Eddy was hauling a large box out of the elevator when he slipped slightly nearly being crushed if it weren't for a helping hand extended by a certain read head.

"Careful there! You alrigh'?" Kevin asked. Carrying the box easily on a cart he had emptied in a new guest's room not too long before appearing before him.

"Don't be so friendly with me! What are you doing sneaking around the halls anyway!" Eddy yelled angrily tackling the box from his hands causing it to thump heavily onto the ground between them. Eddy's Temper somehow ignited like fire to gasoline. It was an irrational emotion that he just couldn't control around the guys who'd come around his friend. He couldn't be to blame though, even if Kevin was proving to be a decent guy.

"Uh… first off, you need to chill I work here, Second, I wasn't sneaking around. And third I came by to ask Edd out." Kevin told him setting the empty cart by the room door out of walking range, to look inside and see Eddward unloading items from a paper bag in the small kitchen.

"Kevin! Greetings. Were you able to avoid being scolded by your boss this morning?" he asked slightly avoiding eye contact. He couldn't help but remember how their night had started and ended in such an awkward fashion. Yet through it all the sight of his freckled sleeping face wouldn't leave his mind.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me use your shower this morning." The words rolled passed his ear in a low husky smooth whisper as the Irishman came up to wrap both arms softly around his slender body to hold him, nuzzling the soft black hair hidden under a familiar ski hat. The gesture of affection had the dark haired adult in a mess. Without processing his thoughts properly he leaned into the touch letting out a high pitched, low sigh. The sound had caught them both off guard. Eddward's hand slapped across his lips while a beat red blush surfaced across his face, neck and ears, before he turned around and stared wide eyed at the ginger.

"Ahh…I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me…"

Eddward's thoughts had all but screeched to a halt at the sight of Kevin's very blushed face, his eyes were very much focused on him, he looked rather confused and … looked as though he had been caught red handed. Kevin's odd smile had given him butterflies in his stomach.

"Why are you looking at me like that?! Oh my … this is so embarrassing! Please say something!"

He had become very worried, flustered and lost all at the same time. Kevin was still starring.

"I …thought maybe I was hurting you but … that sound you made just now….that was ….very sexy"

Eddward looked anywhere but Kevin's face. Twisting a finger into a lock of his hair he thanked him. A moment of awkward silence lingered in the air, they shared a kiss so sweet it would put sugar to shame. Kevin's lips were dominant, they were slightly dry but were so wonderful to the taste. Softly lingering over his own, the light pressure of a bite to his lower lip had Eddward weak in the knees. Breathing had ceased to exist making the heat in his face rise even more. A hammering pressure in his chest, butterflies wild in his stomach and the taste of a sweet muscular scent that was of the man holding his now weak body and dizzy head to himself. Laying his head on the ginger's shoulder and letting the embrace compose him.

 _'_ _Ah… the sweet taste of amour … I really am weak to him aren't I?'_

Kevin's hold was protective, unable to stop the smile from take hold of his features allowing the moment of content silence to last a little longer. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Eddward had wrapped his arms around the other's waist in turn.

 _'_ _Would it spoil the moment if I told him I loved him?'_ Their thoughts had synced into one while they had gently looked at each other for a fraction of a second, deciding agents it. Offering a smile instead.

"You are a wonderful kisser, Kevin" Eddward stated standing on his own.

"Mmm would you like a second taste then?" THUMP! They had both jumped, startled by the noise looking to the living room to see Eddy tapping his foot leaning against the heavy box.

"Stop sucking face already! I'm gonna barf damn it!"

Eddward had already turned to busy himself by placing random things into the kitchen's cupboards' hoping to break up the moment like the fresh milk and eggs instead of into the fridge.

Kevin couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes.

"Eddy! Do you mind? A little privacy, please." It was too late, the moment had slipped away, and the ginger had stepped away.

"Listen, I want to take you out tonight. A good friend of mine wants us to come over and have a meet and greet to the neighborhood. You remember Nat? It's his place, he invited you too Eddy."

His hand still holding onto Edd's gazing at him hopefully. Resisting the urge to kiss him again.

"Well .. I don't know."

"C'mon Nat's gonna cook and there'll be juicy stories to share… and I'll be there."

"Yeah sure. We'll come. Sockhead needs to make friends anyway, I haven't been to a party in ages."

Eddy leaned agents an opposite counter. Eddward looked back and forth between them.

"I supposed it would be a good opportunity to make new acquaintances. Alright." Eddward's cheerful expression was back to dazzle the ginger with that adorable smile.

"Ok, I'll pick you guys up after my shift." Lightly rubbing the soft supple skin of Eddward's hand between the forefinger and thumb. "I have to go." gently kissing his hand there before leaving.

Once they had parted Eddward is left standing in the doorframe watching him walk down the hall and turn a corner, then he sighed resting his face into his palm.

"You are completely hopeless" the comment didn't faze him though, he simply looked back at his friend lightly biting his lip letting his fond thoughts run wild.

Eddy smiled back rolling his eyes shaking his head. He had been watching their kiss long enough to realize that Kevin's feelings for his best friend were already running off to the deep end. Much to his dismay.

 _'_ _They really did look good together'_

The day had passed, morphing into darkness. Both Ed's had cleaned up and showered, ready to head off to the gathering of potential new friends. Eddward was nervous to be meeting new people, even if he had already met Nat he felt strangely worried about how to act.

"How about this Eddy?" appearing in the living room dressed again for the forth time that evening to ask about how he looked.

"Yeah that's a lot better" the shortest of them had offered. Eddward wore a dark wash of jeans with an off white button down blouse, brown shoes with his beanie.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now stop acting like a chick."

It was ten minutes later when Kevin had showed, apologizing for being a little late. "Hey, I got some beers, if that's ok with you? I didn't know what you'd rather drink but I figured I could get you interested in this"

Kevin lifted the six pack of tin cans in one hand while they had began to head out. They drove to Nat's apartment, Kevin pointing out a few landmarks along the way for Eddward to remember.

"The hotel is that way, my apartment is that way. Lake, that way." Once they had parked Eddy had asked which way Edd's apartment would be.

"Keep going pass the hotel, to this road and keep heading down this road. Turn left at the drug store and you'd be on Edd's street."

"We'd all be living in such close proximity of walking distance, how convenient!" Eddward commented just as they stopped outside of Nat's door. Suddenly it had opened without them knocking revealing a teal haired gentlemen by the name of Nathen Goldburg, dressed in striking white pants and a crisp white polo with the collar raised.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Kevin! Hellllo gorgeous! Welcome to my humble home! Me casa is your casa!"

Eddy tried to suppress his laughter when a hand appeared grabbing Nat by the ear away from the entrance, to reveal a darker skinned beauty of lavender hair, dressed in darker clothes to step to the side ushering them in. Whispering lowly to the other "If you're going to act like a hyper dog when people come over I'll have to teach you how to behave."

"You know I love it when you talk dirty to me" " Stop it."

He snickered anyway welcoming the new friends and introducing himself and the dark haired beauty.

"You must be Eddy, Kevin has told me soo much about you."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Eddy asked looking around the place to pick up on what kind of people they were.

"Well for starters he says you've got a stick up your ass and spit fire when ever he comes around." Jokingly Nat pointed a thumb towards his friend.

Kevin's jaw dropped " I never said anything like that! I said he hated my guts you fucking lier." They had began to arm wrestle leaving introductions to rest in the trio not wrestling.

A heavy sigh. "I'm James, Call me Rave though. Nathen and I share this apartment. We are lovers just to let you know upfront. Kevin mentioned that Eddy is homophobic or something, even though you're still friends with Edd." Extending a handshake to each of them.

"Eddward"

"Eddy, and you heard right. But I'm not gonna abandon my friend. You've got a nice place here."

"Thanks. I had to redecorate. It looked like a crack house before we started living together. Anyway, I hope you're hungry, Nat's been home early cooking up a storm. A new recipe."

When they had finished eating Eddy suggested a game of poker with a drink. A game Eddward was surprisingly good at, robbing all of Eddy's chips. They were playing for potatoes chips ironically, sharing a few good laughs. Rave had noticed that Eddward wasn't drinking any beer.

"Eddward, you don't drink much do you?" he asked watching his expressions keenly.

"Um, I'd rather not, I'm a horrible lightweight." Just then Kevin had snickered. Earning a surprised look from him.

"How about a cup of tea then?" Rave offered.

"I'd very much appreciate it" They both withdrew from the game to escape to the kitchen.

"Thank you" a hot cup of green tea was handed to Eddward.

"It's a little stuffy in here, lets go outside." Rave suggested.

Outside in the cool night air the two had found it more inviting to chat a little, finding they had a few things in common.

"I'm an actor so I'm a very sensitive person when it comes to reading emotions. I noticed you're very sad. If you don't mind, I'd be more than happy to listen."

"You have very sharp perception. Yes, I'd very much like to ask for some advice. I don't know how much you've heard, but I've had a really rough year and a half, Kevin is very kind. I've just met him not too long ago but I'm afraid I've fallen for him too quickly. I'm afraid to tell him how I feel, I've jumped the gun too early before and ended up getting hurt. What should I do?"

"Well, I know that he really has a thing for you. If you feel something you shouldn't be afraid to let him know. Let me tell you a story, a while back when I first met Nat I was more or less playing hard to get. We had kissed a few times but we never shared our feelings so, when I didn't see him for a while I thought he had moved on or what ever.

I met another guy and we went out for a bout a week. The dumb fool had gone on some trip in the mountains where there was no reception in his phone. I didn't know where he had gone or what he was doing, so the guy I was with at the time brought me to his place. We fucked, it was good but I couldn't stop thinking about his obnoxious, cocky loud mouth face.

He came back a few days later and I had realized that I was waiting for him without knowing if I'd ever see him again. He came back… came knocking on my door in the middle of the night waking all the neighbors asking me to be his boyfriend I told him that I had slept with someone else."

Eddward listened grinning from time to time like a child listening to a bedtime story.

"What happened next?"

"He said…"

"I told him I didn't care because I'd be the fuck he'd ever have. Because he's the only one for me. The only one who is just my type. So I killed the other guy."

They turned to the intruding voice. It was Nat, he had come out to grab Rave by the waist and hug him. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Just kidding. I told him I loved him and that I wouldn't leave till he would be my lover."

"But you're still didn't leave even after I said fine." Rave had shied away somewhat.

"Say you love me" Nate's grip was gentle around Rave's waist.

"… I love you. You stupid cocky bastard."

"MMmmm but I'm your stupid cocky bastard" Nat retorted equally. They shared a quick kiss before they turned their attention to Eddward, who had being watching their public affection take place outside what he had realized was actually a home of two loving people.

 _'Maybe Kevin will move in with me someday?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 7

Eddward had enjoyed meeting Net and Rave in their cozy home. He felt a little sad that making friends in a new place meant he wouldn't be seeing as much of his old friends even though they had promised to visit. It was a new experience, he told himself taking in the change.

A few days later Eddward signed the lease, and thanked the landlord for the space with a tight hug. He was a little surprised by the gesture but thought nothing of it. Eddy and Eddward packed up and checked out of the hotel for the last time. Eddward had wanted to tell Kevin about the good news but he seamed to be too busy off tending to someone's luggage.

Stepping with a few boxes and their luggage they looked around the now owned space and sighed in unison.

"So this feels a little weird"

"Indeed. A refreshing change, I can't wait to decorate the interior."

"Are you gonna start today?" Eddy asked as they unpacked the rental car and head off.

"Absolutely!" Eddy rolled his eyes, grinning some. "I'll get some food, I know you're gonna go ocd so I'll leave you alone."

Eddward had gotten straight to work on cleaning every corner, finding a spot to store their bags before even daring to open them. Even though the house was completely bare Eddward clearly pictured how he wanted it to look, but first they would have to figure out what to sleep on.

"I'll compose the bedroom first by the end of the day… perhaps just the bed for today. Locks first. I'll have Eddy pick something up" he had developed a habit of talking to himself when he was alone to avoid being paranoid. He knew it was a very secure location and that he was in a safe far place where THEY wouldn't find him, but being left alone still bothered him. Eddward put his phone to speaker as he cleaned out the space in a kitchen cupboard. "What's up double d? Got scared?" he teased laughing at his own joke.

"No! I was calling to ask you to bring a home security system. I'd like to have that installed today if possible."

"Sure… anything else?" he asked. Eddward stood to look out the window to see the view from below and smiled.

"That's all for now Eddy, thank you."

By the time Eddy had come back Eddward had finished cleaning. The house was still clean as it was recently finished and never lived in but Eddward now felt he had learned of every part of the house on a very deep and careful level. He would never admit it but he was a little afraid that if someone had come into his home unannounced he wanted to know of any possible points of entry or hiding. There was a backdoor as well, he had contemplated on weather or not he would block it off, but deciding against it as it led to a fire escape. The lighting was very ambient, it still had a faint scent of fresh paint to it.

 _'My own home.'_

By nightfall they had managed to purchase a few articles of furniture that would arrive within the next few days. Nat and Rave had come by offer congrats and a place to sleep for the night as there was nothing to sleep on yet. The Ed's agreed to stay the night and rest after a long day.

"Eddy? Have you fallen asleep yet?" Eddward whispered. They had been laying in Nat and Rave's living room for a while but Eddward was having trouble sleeping. It was nearly two in the morning. It wasn't completely out off place for Eddward to be awake at night in a new place. Eddy on the other hand never had this problem.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a hushed voice called out in the very dimly apartment. Eddward sat up to see Rave strolling the house in an over sized yellow shirt that hung off of his shoulder's just above mid thigh high, arms crossed with a knowing smile. Also barefoot, Rave came closer to set on the back of the couch.

"I have trouble sleeping in a new places. I apologize"

"It's ok. I had a feeling I needed to check up on you. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please"

In addition to tea they munched a few Oreos. "So how's life?" Rave asked, licking up the inside of the Oreo before dunking it.

"I'm well thank you for asking. I'd like to thank you again fro letting us stay the night, it's very kind of you both."

"Has anyone told you that you talk like you have a stick up your ass?" Bluntly said. Eddward was stunned only momentarily.

"Yes, I have been told that my way of speaking can sometimes be a little … 'hard to follow' as Eddy puts it. I can't help it. I'm not entirely sure why Mother and Father raised me to speak so properly." taking a very long drink of his tea.

"It's your own thing but it is really annoying to rack my brain to understand that you're saying something simple. I'm not saying you should change how you talk, but lighten up on communicating k prince?"

Eddward snickered a little. "Prince? Is that a nickname you're giving me?"

Rave dunked his own Oreo into Edd's cup making it moist "Indeed it is sir" smearing the chocolate treat over Edd's face causing him to stop laughing and simply stare back at Rave's smirk licking away the sugary remnants. "You should see your face"

"You villain!" Eddward stated still in shock.

Within a matter of seconds they had both been covered in dark chocolate smears. Tea spilled everywhere. They had finally settled to the kitchen floor, ammunition gone laughing and breathing heavily.

 *** flash***

They turned to the source of the light and sound to a cellphone taking their picture held in Eddy's hand. Snickering behind buttoned lips. "Oh wow… Double d I don't think I've ever seen you this dirty since we were kids. I've gotta send this to Ed"

For once Eddward just didn't care. After all the three of them had been in extremely messy situations.

The next day Eddy would be leaving in a little less than twenty four hours back home. Eddward had the help of a tool box to put together his bed, closet and a few tables. Kevin had called to ask if he could come by and help out, his offer was very much appreciated as there was still so much to do. It was one thing to move from one house to another but in his own opinion it was much easier to move into a new place without having any furniture to haul in from another part of his life he'd much rather could build the new pieces of his home with furniture that suited his new life style.

The doorbell rang out nearly a half hour later, Eddward had stood wondering for a moment how he looked before answering.

 _'Don't be silly, Kevin doesn't care about your hair Eddward'_

When answering the door Kevin's smile greeting was putting a small smile to his own face.

"Hey stranger"

"Greetings Kevin. It's very nice of you to come by and help." Eddward lead them further into the house avoiding collision with a large box being moved in by two Ikea delivery men.

"You ordered a full bedroom set ?" one of them asked not shying away at all from taking a really good look at the large set up. "Yes, that's right. Right this way gentlemen." Eddward lead them in towards the master bedroom explaining briefly where major items should be put together, then stepped out to meet with Kevin again. Finding him in the kitchen standing strangely staring at the wall.

"Kevin? Is something wrong?" he asked fairly confused approaching to take a closer look.

"Hmmm…." The red head hummed, looking hard into the empty space where a fridge would soon be standing.

"What's the matter?" Eddward asked again not quite grasping the problem.

"Something is wrong with your fridge babe."

"… Kevin there is nothing here yet… how could there be something wrong with it?" Eddward stepped into the small boxed space to better face the red head only slightly worried he'd gone mad or blind? Struck suddenly with a fit of giggles as he was tackled and kissed between his neck and shoulder line.

"You tricked me!" between heavy giggled breaths. Kevin's grin never stopped when he pulled the slender man into his arms to kiss gently.

"That's for leaving yesterday without saying goodbye." Even though he was still smiling in his eyes Eddward could see the little bit of hurt that lingered there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you while you were working" gently caressing the side of his face gently kissing the top of his forehead.

"But you did. You've been running through my mind keeping me day dreamin' all day long."

"You know that accent of yours is about to be the death of me yet Kevin Barr" simply grinning. Leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"Not to put a damper on your charm, but that was a very 'cheesy line' as they call it" Eddward quoted with his fingers.

After a quick peck they moved on to working on putting cabinets, closets and cupboards together. Eddy was a rather big help when it came to skipping out on manual labor. He always had been, but Eddward was not about to complain about it since he had been so preoccupied with … other things.

 _'_ _Oh I do love watching him work so hard. Not to … exhaustion per say, but just enough to dispose of a damp shirt. Of course I could offer him one of my own but but why on earth would I ever do that and deny myself this lovely view?'_

"Hey sockhead you're drooling over there!"

"Huh? …Eddy! Excuse you but I'm doing no such thing!" A smirk and tilted sunglasses suggested an ulterior meaning behind his words. Causing Eddward to blush slightly.

"Oh my…"

Laughing slightly Eddy pat Kevin on the shoulder passing him a beer. "I think you should put your shirt back on stud. Someone is getting distracted."

Looking back to see Eddward's gaze shift away as though he wasn't staring was too priceless to ignore.

"Hey Edd, if you like what you see why don't you come get some sugar?" he called out flexing his pectoral muscles for emphasis. Eddy nearly died laughing watching Eddward's face turn colors.

Metallic and wooden tools clattered to the floor along with a mumbled "Dear god have mercy!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 8

Nightfall came bring around the time when Eddy would have to leave. Eddward had asked Eddy to call as soon as he got home. They were at the airport, this time only one of them would not meet in the same place at the end of their flight.

"So, don't miss me too much k." Eddy lightly punched Eddward's chin heading off to board his flight.

"Farewell dear friend." Eddward stood and watched with a heavy heart as the plane made it's way onto the runway, waiting a good amount of time before turning away to head home.

"Hey, wanna grab something eat before I head back home?" Kevin's words were gentle as his arms came around him.

"Yes. I would very much appreciate the you for coming to see Eddy off, you really didn't have to." Eddward smiled whipping away a tear in the corner of his eye.

They approached Nat's dinner, but they did not go inside. Instead Nat came out with a pizza box and a small bag.

"Here ya go guys! half veggie and meaty pizza for my favorite love birds. Sorry I can't give you guys a seat c'uz were so packed. I'm sure you just wanna run to a quiet place and lock the doors and have some 'alo~ne time' anyway." Net stuck out his tongue with a wink and whispered something into Kevin's ear before he was pushed away by the red head.

"Shit head! get your head out of the gutter!" Kevin yelled in Nat's general direction even though he was already well away towards the dinner before they drove away.

"Something wrong Kevin?" Edward asked.

Clearing his throat he smiled sheepishly. "...um no .. Nat says 'enjoy your pizza'" Looking away to avoid eye contact with the ravin headed man seated next to him looking to him inquisitively.

Before long they reached Eddward's home, inside they sat down to eat their pizza to find that the unusual arrangement had been deliberate. The pizza was indeed half veggie and half meaty but it was not down the center, it was meaty in the center while surrounded by the veggie of the whole pizza.

"Well, isn't this ... creative" Eddward commented trying to grasp the reasoning behind Nathen's arrangement. Finally it dawned on him how such a thing would have to be consumed; one of them would start eating at either end to meet in the middle, slowly a little heat made itself present onto his cheeks. Kevin cleared his throat beside him.

"We can just cut them in half. I don't know what he was thinking" his side smile was returned by Eddward's slightly gapped toothed smile.

"I'm open to trying something new, that is if you're willing to participate" lifting a slice to offer it him.

It was an act of sharing and feeding each other that eventually led to kissing. Fresh leather seating and heated skin mixed with the taste of pizza was very appealing in a sense of comfort and security that was welcome and long awaited.

"Stop."

"Is something wrong?" Eddward asked as they had moved to now sit beside each other instead of Kevin being pressing over his body. Watching the other with concern sincerely hoping he hadn't done something to displease the other.

"I ... There's nothing wrong. That's the problem." Pressing his face into his hands taking a deep breath before looking at Eddward.

"I so badly want to just rip off everything off your body and make a real hot mess of you but I don't want to rush this." leaning in to softly bite Eddward's bottom lip shuddering at the mental of how very sexy Eddward would sound being pleased by him.

"I want to do right by you and do this the right way...I want to..." Eddward was straining to listen carefully to everything Kevin tried to say. waiting for the words that he too felt deep down in his broken heart.

"Kevin?" softly he whispered, scooting himself closer to Kevin's body eliminating the space between them feeling his heart pound.

"Yeah Edd?"

"You are the kindest, most considerate and sexually attractive man I have ever met. Unfortunately, those features along with your chivalry are keeping you from bedding me and tonight I will not have it."

With a shaky breath and tight grip Eddward forced his form and weight over Kevin taking control of a kiss that desperately begged for Kevin's participation. It may have been the sense of a blazing passion that drove him, screaming at him in the back of his mind to actually do something about something he wanted for a change. In the past Eddward would never EVER approach the subject of intimacy, but now with a person of mutual interest and attraction it was near impossible to deny his need to want to be touched in places that were growing much 'harder' to ignore.

Their kiss broke after a few short minutes, they had managed to discard their shirts and hats somewhere on the ground around the leather seating, now taking the chance to explore each other with the full exposure of lighting and heaving blushed chests.

"You're shaking" Kevin noted taking the slender hand in his own, giving Eddward a smile in an attempt to calm him.

"So are you."

"I ... am just a little excited is all." Like a silent beckoning Kevin had stood, hand in hand leading them upstairs to the bedroom, they stood out side the bedroom door for a moment. Kevin's free hand brushed back the hair that had fallen before Eddward's face back, kissing his forehead.

"I won't be able to holdback, but if I'm hurting you I'll stop. Understand?" clarifying. lips still pressed to the top of his forehead, Eddward's heart fluttered dangerously in his happiness.

"Yes, I understand, but you wouldn't hurt me." his knees threatening to buckle leaning in to kiss Kevin's lips once more, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm not afraid, you won't break me Kevin. Don't worry" Eddward opened the door pulling them inside. Tugging the red head to lay backwards on the brand new, never been slept in bed.

They were slightly bashful being completely bare to someone you have deep feelings for, it was a little nerve wrecking. Eddward's hands were still shaking once he had thrown away his pants and briefs, unsure of what to really do with them and finally decided to keep them around the back of Kevin's head and neck. Noting silently that this former football captain was still very much built in terms of muscle mass. Those lips were a perfect fit to his own, sensually captivating.

Suddenly Kevin had stopped, looking around for something.  
"What are you looking for?" Eddward asked.

"Ah... you wouldn't happen to have any condoms or lube would ya?" He asked while sitting up, absentmindedly stroking his fingers up Eddward's leg just a hair line away from a very erect manhood. Neither of them had any supplies and were considering to throw caution to the wind.

"I'm afraid I do not." Biting his lip to keep from saying -To hell with it just screw me-.

"There's a place close by, I'll go get some and be back in no time"

With a quick kiss Kevin dressed again and headed out, ignoring the raging hard on in favor of -doing things the right way. Exiting the store he rushed back to Eddward's apartment to find a few lit candles and a very erotically displayed Eddward waiting for him.

"Holy fuck" he whispered to himself when he was being pulled into the room, allowing Eddward to strip him and tossing the articles of clothing to the side. With Kevin on his back Eddward straddled his legs and without wasting anymore time slipping on a condom and lubricant to Kevin's now stiff cock.

Eddward using a tight grip to stroke the other watching as Kevin's cool melted to this simple movement of his hand. He loved the sexy gasp and breath that spilled from those lips. Eddward had taken advantage of the time Kevin was gone to prepare himself. When he made the red head cum he noted the strain in the read head's sculpted muscles.

"Minx"

"Pardon?" Eddward exclaimed before Kevin had cum heavily between his fingers followed by a grunt of pleasure and release. Eddward grinned slightly.

"That didn't last very long" allowing his grip to loosen some, stroking the inner thigh on Kevin's left leg. He chuckled slowly coming out of the after glow.

"I wanted to take it slow c'uz I thought you'd be more old fashioned or something. but, that was the very best fucking hand job I've ever gotten off on."

Kevin's hazy eyes were fogged as he came forward to capture Edd's lips and push him down. "My turn" He said.

Eddward was on his side, one leg hoisted above Kevin's shoulder. Before a second to loose the red head had slipped in two fingers between Eddward's welcoming pink pucker making him moan loudly tightly grasping the sheets at his sides.

"You've already started without me hm?" He said creeping closer to bite the back of Eddward's thigh. Black hair contrasted the white crisp sheets glimmering in the dim light with matching large dark shimmering eyes, begging to be taken.

"Don't hold back...I need to feel you!" He begged softly.

Kevin didn't need much ore than that face to get him going. Once both fingers had slipped out he dived in deep enough to make Eddward's eyes flutter close. It was very warm inside, already wetted and stretched enough not to tear any muscle. Eddward breathed sharply slightly alarming him that he might be in pain, but the worries drifted away when green eyes scoped the figure's arching back, eyes focused on him and lips being bitten back. Their expression softened slightly when he asked "Am I hurting ya?"

"No.. I doesn't hurt just .. feels so good... You're a little more in dowd than I had anticipated that I'm a little overwhelmed." grinding his hips back to let him know it was alright to move. Thrusting slowly Kevin watched his expressions closely, taking in the glow of skin on skin contact. watching him burring the top side of his head into a pillow feeling the friction of his movements. It felt so good to be pulled into the tightness of a warm body instead of using his hand. Since meeting the dark haired beauty he had sworn not to take care of things himself. Unfortunately Every other second all he thought about was Eddward naked that night. Even though he was sad he still thought him attractive, having to take care of it every night would be over soon.

"Mmmm Kevin!.. Ohhh Yes!" Eddward's fingers tangled into his hair, pulling their faces close, resting their forehead's together.

 _'God he's so hot'_ the red head thought over and over. His heart pounding dangerously as he thrust forward even harder. Licking the skin on Eddward's neck to find it sweet and soft.

"Ah! Kevin?!" Eddward gasped out after sharp teeth had bitten into his shoulder.  
 _  
'Has Kevin gone completely animalistic?'_ Thinking to himself, but he had to admit it was very arousing to be dominated in such a primitive way. They pushed back against each other, forcing their bodies to merge to one movement.

Precum oozed and pooled from the dark haired beauty's quivering manhood in Kevin's hand, onto the sheets completely ignored, echoed voices, grunts moans and heavy pants went on for hours. The couple had climaxed a number of times together before they were too soar to move. Bodies blushed red, chests heaving for air, lips swollen and hearts accelerated to impossible rates.

They had to eventually forced space between them in order to stop.

Waiting a reasonable amount of time to calm their overly stimulated bodies and souls.

"I have to tell you something Edd" Kevin turned to face him with heavy lidded eyes.

Licking his lips to smile slightly, laying on his side to respond "Yes, Kevin?" Hope filled eyes gazing at each other. Catching a breath Kevin scooted closer wincing at the sharp ache over his abs, legs and cock. Taking Eddward's hand to kiss the knuckles and lay it over his own cheek. Biting the corner of his bottom lip trying to figure out how to say what he really meant without sounding lame.

"I've ... fallen in love with you, Edd. I've never felt like this before and I don't think I ever will." Kissing the inside of his hand he chuckled to himself.

Eddward scooting slowly to him, equally aching from head to toe in a very pleasant soar after awesome sex kinda way. Nuzzling Kevin's nose, softly kissing his lips.

"And I too have fallen in love you with you, Kevin Barr. So much so that I'm terrified of loosing you." Eddward was flush agents the red head's body smiling from ear to ear. They were naked, wet, filthy and soar, in one of the few ways the neat freak actually enjoyed. Gently he ran his fingers down the side his face, kissing his eyelid whispering for his name in the sweetest way. Their heart beats calmed syncing together in a melody of harmony, talking softly until the sun came up the next day.

 _'If Kevin is with me, I have nothing to fear. I wish he could stay.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 9

 _"_ _Are you sure this will work?" Eddward asked hoping for a positive response._

 _"_ _It's gonna be just fine Eddward, Don't you believe in your skills?" The tall, older male's voice called out from behind the curtain. A sharp slosh from the iron rings scratching across the steal bar made Eddward jump slightly startled._

 _"_ _I'm barely decent!" he near shrieked._

 _"_ _Actually I like you this way, it's much more fitting" The man's hands rested over Eddward's shoulder's. Pulling the taller younger man into his arms, planting a kiss over his lips. A soft moan could be heard from Eddward, standing in a blue medical pants without the top._

 _"_ _We shouldn't be seen like this. We should be working" Eddward's hand tried to gently push the elder away._

 _"_ _But we have come all this way. All the tests have worked, and we've already made sure everyone would be here tonight. Can't you just relax and let me have some sugar?" The elder cooed taking off his lab coat, lazily laying it on the desk._

 _Eddward gasped softly, moaning a little as the junction between his shoulder and neck were kissed and nipped by the elder. Biting back his own voice to contain himself, not to deny the fact that the touches were rather pleasant but they were not the only people in the room. In fact many other staff members were very near by and could easily hear them._

 _"_ _If we indulge now we won't have time to be ready for the final experiment. Can't we just wait till tonight?"_

 _". . . ."_

Eddward's P.O.V:

The memory had taken me back. It was so warm and comfortable where I was that it was impossible to move. I was huddled close to Kevin's chest close enough to feel the warmth breath on my face. I'll admit that I had jumped startled to find someone else in my bed, thinking it might have been HIM. But how could I ever be afraid with Kevin here?

I watched his sleeping figure and decided to just lay there for a few minutes.

Why I had that dream again was beyond me, more like a nightmare actually. There was nothing pleasant about that time of my life. In fact if I never ever thought about him again it would be too soon.

I decided to put the memory out of my mind and get up slowly and quietly. It was only 5:43 am but There was no possible way I'd be able to go back to sleep now.

Sitting up I noticed how soar my entire body was. Like a rusted nail, and of course I smelled of sweat and sex.

 _'Shower. Now.'_

"Mmmn"

In his sleep Kevin groaned. Adjusting himself to find the other warm body, curling to himself again when failing. Unable to contain myself I smiled watching him, tempted to worm my way back into his embrace. Yes I could easily get used to waking up like this every morning. Placing a kiss on his forehead before I left to shower and check my phone on the way.

There was a text from Eddy

{I called but I figured Kevin would have you for the night so I just gave up  
Call me later, if I don't pick it's because I'm jet lagged and plan on sleeping my ass off for two days}

 _'Eddy'  
_  
Rolling my eyes with a smirk.

The water was cool at first so I decided to send a text back while it heated up.

{All is well here Eddy. Thank you for trying to contact me, but as you had correctly guessed I was rather occupied last night. Would you give Ed a hug for me? I am feeling homesick today}

Setting the device down I showered and took note of how little shampoo and soap I had left. It wasn't a hotel so the shampoo wasn't going to be refilled by itself, I had grown accustomed to such tiny things that I hadn't noticed the change.

"I'll have to go grocery shopping today."

I will miss the room service.

After my shower, dressing and making a cup of tea I walked around the apartment thinking about what I would do with the extra bedroom space. Leaning on the door frame sipping the drink I thought of a few options.

 _'An office? Or a studio? ...A lab?'_ The thought echoed in His voice,in the most tantalizing way I had actually liked the sound of a lab at my disposal again.

"Curses! can't I just live my new life in peace!" Turning away from the room I bumped into Kevin's chest. "Oh, I'm sorry... Did I wake you?" He smiled rubbing his bare chest where my cup had slightly splattered him.

"No, I smelled your tea and kinda followed you here." He said offering a little kiss to my lips.

"Oh. It's vanilla, would you like a cup?" hoping he wouldn't ask about what I had just said, I knew he would.

"Actually, you wanna head to a breakfast joint? There's one not too far from here? I'll have to get home and change for work after that"

"Oh, Yes...well, You're welcome to use the shower. I few shirts and shorts you could wear if you like. They've been washed I promise you" A hand ruffled his hair.

"Thanks. I don't think I'll be able to fit in your skinny ass shorts though." playfully he smirked heading towards the bathroom.

"My skinny ass" I scoffed. _'Well mister you were all over my skinny ass last night'_

He had disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me with a heart throb to pound away in my chest and a redness to creep across my face in memory of last night's events, and a smile that was out of my control. This man had me smiling all the time now.  
 _  
'How embarrassing!'_

Sipping my tea I had leaned over the railing of the second floor to look over the first admiring the sunlight seeping through in a pattern of leaves onto the wooden floor. The sweet smell of a hot tea cup and a guest in my shower. How could it possibly get any better than this?

Kevin's P.O.V:

In the morning After we did the dirty deed Edd and I went to breakfast at this Italian breakfast cafe/bar. It was owned by an Australian guy and his Italian wife. They served the best waffles and cannolis ever. We walked the full three blocks to get there and sat at a table outside. I could still feel soar from last night, but it was a so good. It was a fucking beautiful day out. Like blue skies and sun, perfect for a game of baseball or fishing or something. Go ahead and call me sappy but it really had to be because of Edd. I loved the way he sat and drank a cup of coffee like a proper pressy thing. one leg over the other holding up a cup with a pinky out.

Had it been any other guy I would have been making fun of him, and even now it was still funny to watch.

"How do you like'm?" I asked him referring to the waffles. It looked like he was enjoying them. It was better to see him smiling than whatever mood he was in earlier. This morning he was off in his own world at first but then he just got so angry about 'living his life in peace'. To be honest I've wanted to ask him about how he was dealing with it now. Agitated? Yeah sure, I'd be watching my back if I were stalked and hoping around from place to place for well over a year. I'm worried about him. And how can he even afford those hotels, plane tickets and car rentals? and to be able to afford a place like his apartment and all brand new furniture like it was no big deal. I never knew scientists were loaded like that ever.

"Kevin. Is something wrong?" he asked. I must have been thinking for too long.

"Sorry. I was thinking about how hard it must have been for you to be constantly moving around from one place to another" I had reached out to touch his hand and noticed how he looked a little anxious. I had thought about how he felt about public affection till I saw it.

"I've spoiled it haven't I?" taking back my hand to push my hair under my hat a little better.

"No, you haven't. Of course you'd be wondering. But forgive me for not giving you all the details. Actually I'd hoped you wouldn't have wanted to know and that I could just forget about it but that would be unfair to you and I detest lying to anyone." He was avoiding eye contact wondering away somewhere.

"Look. You said you'd tell me about it one day when you're ready. I won't push you so don't feel pressured ok? we can take it slow." To hell what anyone thought I had to sit closer to him and wrap my arm around the back of his head and bring him in for a small kiss.

"I know you're probably really scared and think that maybe when you do tell me I'll back out but I'm not gonna do that. So I'll just wait for you to let me in, when you're ready."

Yeah it was sappy and cliché but I meant everything I said. but he smiled and that's all I cared about.

Someone had came up to us clearing their throat. It was the Italian lady who co-owned the place. "Mn? Oh, um. Edd this is Ariana Anderson. Ariana, this is Eddward. He recently moved in about three blocks away." He stood to shake her hand, towering over her petit frame. He smiled kindly.

"Ciao, Eddward. Welcome to the neighborhood. My husband and I own this cafe, we live upstairs. I hope you enjoying our food."

"Thank you, ma'am, it's a pleasure meeting you, Ariana. You're cooking is wonderful."

"Thank you Eddward. Excuse, boys It's lovely that you're both very close and come to our cafe so many times Kevin. My husband and I wanted to serve you this. It's a special, on the house." It was a dessert of a red raspberry rose adorned over a cube of chocolate cake. It smelled heavily when she placed it down for them.

"This boy come into this cafe at least twice a week, but he has never been looking at someone with such love before. Please share it together hm? Eddward, you're very skinny, I hope to see you here more often yes?"

"Of course! Thank you ." Edd was crimson red as she lightly pinched the side of his cheek. She laughed seeing how embarrassed he was, she gave me a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before leaving us again.

Edd was super cute like that, but it looked like he was about to snap a string. "Hey Edd, don't go crushin on her or I'll get jealous." I joked, letting my laugh slip just a bit.

He sat down looking around, hand on his knees. "Don't laugh. It's just that she's very motherly and caring... and wonderful" he was mumbling but I could still tell what he was saying.

"Ariana couldn't have kids of her own she she pretty much treated everyone lovingly."

It wasn't very long after that that I had to get going for work. Edd thanked Mrs. Anderson again before we headed to the supermarket.

"Will you be ok getting back on your own from here?" I asked before I had to head off. He nodded saying he wouldn't have any trouble.

"I had a wonderful time Kevin. Thank you."

"Anytime" I let go of his hand and left him there.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're not too tiered after work, perhaps you'd like to share this tonight?" referring to the dessert in a take away bag.

"Sure. I gotta run" waving back I headed home to shower, change and get to the hotel before my shift started. All day I couldn't get the smile off my face. Looking forward to getting back to Edd's place gave me the energy to get through the day.

-

Eddward's P.O.V:

Reaching home with bags of groceries I was meticulously careful about not smashing the dessert had given us. This mornings events had my heart constantly throbbing. No matter what I did to think about anything else. I began putting things away deciding what should go where. and placing the groceries into the fridge for the time being.

I am so grateful to Kevin and his friends for their hospitality and kindness towards me. I was a little saddened at the thought of how he lived his life before I had showed up. From what I understood Kevin often lingered in the company of his friends with little to no love life apart from the occasional one night stands. How hard it must have been to tolerate loneliness in the presence of such loving couple's such as Nathen and Rave, Mrs. Anderson and her husband, while seeing couples where he worked everyday.

I had stopped what I was doing at that thought. All this time I was being selfish about my past while he worried about me. Saying he would wait and be patient for someone like me to be willing to be open with him.

I stood there in the kitchen leaning on the counter fiddling with my fingers in thought. What hurt the most was his words. The clocked ticked on without any regards to how I felt.

 _'How unfair...'  
_  
I crouched to sit on the floor sitting back agents the cupboard doors tugging the hat that hid my scar down over my eyes.

"One day at a time. Take it slow." Eddy had told me the same thing back then too.

 _'There's no rush, baby steps Eddward darling.'_ again HIS word's echoed in the back of my mind. When would I stop thinking of that man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 10

Eddward's P.O.V:

"I'll paint this room a shade of green and this one a tan, maybe beige, sunny yellow for the kitchen. With plants and herbs."

 _'_ _Mother hated having anything growing in the kitchen, but this is my house damn it and I'll do what I want in it.'_

Over the course of the next few days Kevin and I have gone out on a date, and I had finished installing the appliances in the kitchen. I had purchased some clothes and slippers for my guests realizing just how empty the house was while Kevin worked. It felt empty and lonely too.

There was a wall facing a window with enough sunlight to act as a very good spot to place a plant. I decided to add a home garden to keep me slightly occupied while I figured out what to do next about that extra room. There was something I was particularly inching for; A piano down stairs in the living room. It was almost as if I had worked around a corner purposely leaving it empty for such a thing. The smooth black at white keys were beckoning me. I sat in the cozy leather couch in front of the space drinking a cup of tea imagining the flow of notes through out the house would sound.

My thoughts were interrupted by a bark outside the front door followed by a knock. I hadn't been expecting anyone and it took me by surprise. Instantly I panicked going into the kitchen to find a large knife to fend myself with before I slowly headed to the door looking over the security system and chain on the door just to make sure they hadn't been tampered with.

"Oh prince charming! I'm not gonna wait out here all day. I know you're up because Kevin said you were."

Relived I sighed opening the door calmly. Disposing of the knife in the umbrella holder for the time being, smiling at the pet name.

"Greetings Rave. A pleasant surprise to see you so early. Would you like to …" "Stop. Get your shoes, your keys and your phone. We are going on a walk." Rave said sternly crouching down to give the golden Labrador a good pet.

"But I haven't finished the .." "You can do that later. You need to get out of this house. Let's go" That bossy attitude reminded me so much of Eddy, I felt home sick.

"Of course. Let me change into something more suitable. Your four legged friend can stay outside."

Without too much time passing I left with Rave. Thinking that perhaps there was something important that needed to be discussed.

"Listen I thought it would be a good idea if you an I walked together for exercise."

 _'_ _A companion for walking?'_

It would encourage me to get out a little more, plus I would earn better knowledge on my surroundings.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I was beginning to feel a little lonely actually."

Rave was just as kind and thoughtful as an old friend. He would sometimes get a little bossy but not in an extensive way that Eddy is.

"Hey, if you ever get lonely give me a call or come down to the shop I work at. It's a pet shop, I usually take the dogs out to walk around this time so I'll call you before I get going" As he talked the golden haired K9 had come close to smell my hand wanting to be pet.

"How many dogs do you usually walk?" I asked curious.

"A few, sometimes up to eight around the holidays. They really keep me busy."

Keeping busy, I was in need of such a thing. I currently don't have to worry about any funding but I should get a job for the sake of being around other people.

"Rave, would the pet store happen to be hiring? I'm interested in occupying my time by doing something productive for the community. I think it would do me good to be around people."

"They're not actually but maybe you could ask the library, they're always looking for volunteers to put the books back on the shelves and stuff." Rave claimed.

 **Mean while**

Kevin's P.O.V:

It was really nice sleeping with Edd I'm not talking in a sexual way but just in general, it was so relaxing. I have been meaning to ask him about the matters. It was like sleeping on a cloud, so painful to leave.

A few weeks had passed and his place was pretty much done. I guess he's the kind of guy who likes to get things done as soon as possible. All the walls were already white and I don't think he's going to change them. Don't get me wrong it's a nice color but the whole place just feels like a hotel, stripped of any personality to it mostly gray, beige and white, some dark brown that matched the wood floors and that's it. Like a catalog you know.

I asked him out on a date this morning, he was distracted and sounded like he was outside.

Later on my brake Rave had called saying Edd was thinking about getting a job. I knew of just the place he'd like to go. So I made a few calls. The library was looking for someone to organize their stuff and I gave them Edd's number. Nerd's gotta be around books right?

 **On the weekend:**

On our date I had taken Edd to the water park, it was the weekend and we were staying out of town most of the day. Turns out he's a really good swimmer and loves the water.

To tell the truth I was hoping to see more of his skin but he wore a white t-shirt and swim trunks. I know it was because of his back. I kinda felt bad for him.

We were having so much fun that we lost track of time and missed our reservations at the nice restaurant I booked a few days before hand.

The sun was going down, getting cool and dark. I thought of something that might have been a little weird and wasn't part of the plan. I hadn't really cleaned up in a while.

 _'_ _fuck it, I'll ask anyway'_ I thought grabbing him from behind while he dried his hair.

"Edd, do you want to come back to my place? If you want we could grab something to eat on the way or I could cook something?" he stopped and looked back at me thinking, then he smiled kissing me softly.

"I'd like that. If you don't mind, I'd like to help with the cooking" I was glad to hear it.

"This'll be really awesome."

Once we were dressed I could feel the tingle of sun on my skin. I knew my freckles would get a little darker but I didn't care much. On the drive back we stopped to pick up a few things at the store. I needed some more eggs for breakfast since Edd would be staying over. The thought that was nice, I've practically been at his place every night for the past week so I was slightly nervous to have him over for a change.

"What is that?" I asked holding up the weird looking cardboard box.

"It's soy milk, I think it'll go nicely with the… what are we making exactly?" he asked noticing a few things I had in the carrier. Beef, beef and dog food.

 _'_ _Sloppy Joes. Burgers … meat loaf… shit'_

"Spaghetti. I was looking for them and I thought I'd pick this up too."

"You have a canine companion?" He asked squinting at the bag of dry dog food.

"Yeaah… I have a dog. "

 _'That lives in my messy apartment. I'm taking a vegetarian neat freak to my house for a meaty dinner with a dog. Smooth Kev, real nice. Edd's not gonna judge me right?'_

"Oh. What breed is your pet?" he asked and turned to pick up something else. It didn't seam to bother him.

"He's a Doberman. It doesn't bother you that I have a dog at home?" I asked just to make sure it wasn't a big deal, I've had girls flip out on me before but I really hoped he wasn't like that.

He turned to me looking at me square in the eye "Of course not. Many people have household pets, dogs of course are more common as man's best friend after all. Why would it bother me?" Saying that he was looking down thinking about something, bringing his hands together.

"What's wrong?"

"Dogs are also very good to keep a home safe from intruders, maybe I should also purchase a canine. I apologize … I'm thinking too much."

"Hey, nobody is gonna hurt you. You've got me alright." Shrugging off we headed out. When we reached my apartment building parking lot I told him to hold out his hands handing over the first paper bag.

When I opened the door I heard a bark "That's Toby, he's gonna sniff you for a while, so just put your hands out and show him you don't have anything in them. He'll leave you alone after that."

When I unlocked the door Toby jumped out knocking me down. After wrestling my way around glancing up I saw Edd snickering.

"Toby off! Off!" but it was a lost battle, I was pinned down and licked by a dog heavier than me.

"Kevin are you alright down there?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, just…" pushing Toby off with a little more force I was able to stand "I probably should have taken him with us today. He gets a bit excited to see me when he's alone for too long."

Leading Edd inside we put down the bags and I introduced Toby to Edd. It wasn't long before Edd warmed up to him. I took the chance to throw a few things into the closets feeling like a teenager cleaning up since never.

Making sure to change into a slobber free shirt coming back into the living room I noticed how tamed Toby was with Edd. He was never that friendly with anyone, Except maybe Nat and Rave.

 _'It must be because he'd been smelling Edd on me a lot recently'_

"It's much smaller than I imagined." He commented "Maybe you should move in with me" it felt like there was a little truth to that suggestion. It had a nice ring to it, I'll give him that.

Edd wondered into the bedroom and sat down on my bed. I leaned over to kiss him, telling him he looked good there.

"I'd like to stay the night if that's all right" He was smiling. Before our lips touched, Toby had wedged himself between us.

"Fine with me, but Toby might get jealous."

A little while later we were cooking while we talked. He had taken his hat off laying it over the counter where I had also set my keys and phone with some light music.

Leaning in to kiss him slowly. He tasted so good behind the tomato sauce.

He let out a breath and shuddered before he opened his eyes.

Quietly he said "This is a charming apartment" it might have been the lighting but I could have sworn he was blushing a little.

Without realizing it my hand had slide half way up his thigh. It took all my self control to step away and get the spaghetti off the stove before burning. Taking a deep breath I saw him move away too. Licking my lips I could still taste him.

"Um, where do you story your plates?" he asked purposely avoiding eye contact. I pointed to a cupboard behind him somewhere and I saw him loosen his shirt. He was a getting a little warm, so I thought I'd crank up the heat a little bit.

Grinning to myself I came up behind him pressing myself into him reaching up under his arm to guide him to the bowls breathing on his neck making sure to gently touch the very slightly exposed skin at his hip.

"Right here, make sure you grab two alright?" leaving him to get back to the stove I could practically smell the sexual tension in the air.

Tonight I was going to bang him. And oh it would be so good.

He was very quiet while we ate, almost like he was thinking.

"It's been a while since I've had a hearty home cooked meal with someone other than Nat" Offering a serving of salad to him.

"It's nice. Usually my comrades and I would go out for dinner but sometimes we would cook, Most of the time we'd take turns cooking. Ed would always burn everything and we'd have to get take out" There was a few mushrooms I had set tot the side of my plate because I wasn't going to eat them, he noticed them. "Not a fan of mushrooms Kevin?" he was just forking around the spaghetti on his plate before setting his chin into his palm.

"No, I never did. Do you want them?" he nodded so I scraped them onto his plate.

"I like all types of eatable mushrooms. It's the poisonous specimens that are really interesting. I tried to resurrect a distinct bioluminescent mushroom species in my lab once. There were very beautiful"

"…what?" I asked with a little chuckle. "Glow in the dark mushrooms. You are so weird."

"Yes, they glow with a fascinating alien green as Ed had once described it. They grow in nature like something out of a fairy tale. We can't really determine why they do but it happens in a combination of complex chemistry…"

After a while I just couldn't understand what he was talking about, but he really seamed to love explaining.

 _'_ _He said his lab didn't he? Just what is this part of you Edd? What kind of scientist are you anyway?'_

Listening to him anyway I noticed how he just went from gloomy and shy to all out talkative in under a minute. I liked this side of him more.

A little while later I cleaned up while Edd washed the dishes. I pulled him to me shoving my hands over his rounded ass reaching down to squeeze, pushing back pinning him between the sink and myself. Kissing, biting his lips and whispering

"Leave the dishes. If I don't get a taste of you soon I'll go out of my mind." We melted into each other almost instantly. Our breath quickened, I could feel his heart beating under the pulse in his veins. His hands were cold and wet sliding up my shirt.

I groaned softly when his fingertips brushed over my chest, forcefully pressing over my nipples, the cold water was dripping down making me shiver.

The taste of his tongue was a warm, sweet, saucy taste, I wanted to reach all the way inside and take it all. I had lost my resolve when those slender fingers tangled in my hair tugging just a little when he gasped. I had pressed my leg between his, rubbing him through his pants just enough to make him cringe to keep control.

"Kevin please don't tease"

There was my breaking point, that every last strain of concentration gone.

Pushing him down over the counter pulling off his shirt as fast as possible. I kissed and bite down his back. Reaching into my pocket for the condom I made sure to carry for tonight. It was a little rough there, hard to balance. It didn't mater though.

Once I had managed to slip on the condom his poor cock was weeping enough pre-cum to use on my fingers to loosen him up. He was pressing into my touch, moaning a little watching me. A bead of sweat rolled down his back past his shoulder blade. I kissed him there, just to the left of the spine while I pressed in slowly.

"Ah.." I let out a breath trying to keep my self calm, even with the tight grip Edd was pushing back. Once I felt the clench of muscle relax and settle more I started to move, slowly at first. Very quickly though our pace was set into a quick rut over the counter, I had pushed down over the lower part of his back to feel small dimples there where his ass would bunch in a deep thrust.

'Would he scream too loud if I were to bite him there?' I thought.

"Ke.. vin.. ah" Edd grabbed my hand and squeezed it over his chest. I'd imagine it hurt a little bit, his heart was beating really fast. So I kissed him over the shoulder after a low grunt.

"Does it hurt?"

"A Little... It's, ah…more like a pleasant pain. I can endure." I noticed how his eyes were glazed over, a small hitch in his voice when he moaned. He felt so nice inside.

Pulling out, then pushing in I grabbed the back of one of his knees to spread him out a little more, he was standing on one foot while the other dangled to the side, bobbing as we moved a little more.

"AAAaaahhooo god .. oh …" That was a sound I was really starting to like. The sound of Edd coming undone, when I hit that G-spot. It was now my mission to hit it with as much force every time. My entire body was getting hotter, my heart pumping, blood rushing, sweat slightly dripping off my back and chest. I wanted to feel him more, make sure to soak up every part of him, especially that voice.

The whole kitchen seamed to be steamed, it was just so hot. That oh so good feeling of a hot fuck was so ... hot. My mind went blank just filled with how good it felt.

 _'You belong to me. I hope you can feel that.'  
_  
After a few more minutes Edd laid his head back on my shoulder, one arm behind my head looking back at me licking and kissing my lips. His pale skin was mostly pink with darker marks where I had bitten a little roughly, just lightly over the shoulder. I was about ready to blow. Tightly grabbing his hip in one hand to keep me anchored the other stroking his leaking cock as fast as my hand would go. I heard his soft whimper before I came hard. The force of those last few thrusts were just enough to push him over the edge.

We were pretty much out of breath, standing there awkwardly pinned together, leaning over the counter. I kissed the underside of his chin, not trusting my legs to hold me up yet. Feeling the wet stickiness in my hand I looked down giving him a smirk.

"..?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, flustered and dazed.

"You came a lot harder this time around. It's really sexy when you moan like that" I commented licking a drop of his seed off my thumb looking him square in the eye.

He turned around and I got a full on view of that sexy body, flush red with a trembling hand over his cock, the other over my shoulders. I decided to teas him a little more by brushing my thumbs over his perky nipples earning a very seductive moan.

"Kevin please don't do that!"

"Can't help it, there just there babe"

I felt a cool draft pass us, my sweaty skin reacting too, a shiver slightly ran through me. He smirked reaching up to also brush a thumb over my nipples. Involuntarily I shuddered almost moaning.

"That, was a very adorable reaction Kevin."

I grabbed his hips to pull him close. Even though he was slightly taller I could still get better access to his neck, licking and biting a little.

"Are you trying to get me hard again?"

"Yes, I'm intrigued by the thought of dominating you actually" For some odd reason I just looked at him.

 _'_ _What?'_ "What?"

"It's only fair that we take turns, don't you think?" His hand was sliding between my ass cheeks rubbing the slight pucker of muscle there. I kinda jumped moving back.

"Whow… stop" The idea of Edd topping was … new to me.. not that I didn't like the idea but.

"I've never been you know…"

"… Penetrated?" he asked.

It was a little awkward…weird.

"Why do you look as though I've said something strange?"

"It's not like that, it just never crossed my mind to bottom before. Anyway, what's bringing this up?" laughing it off I made my way to the bathroom starting the shower to get warm.

He was quiet. Looking back to ask him again he had this face that I couldn't really read…

"Just because I'm feminine looking doesn't mean that I can't please you intimately, don't forget I am just as manly as you Kevin."

There was no way I'd argue with him looking adorable like that. That sassy stance and puckered lip, god help me if he ever found out my weaknesses to those puppy dog eyes.

I came over to him and kissed his bunched eyebrow standing up on my toes to reach.

"Cool it babe, I'm just sayin it'd be weird for me. But now that I think about, you'd probably pretty good at taking the lead. If you can beat me at basketball, that is. Now how about a shower before bed?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 11

 _In the lab, sat four volunteer subjects, anxiously waiting. They were all young adults knowing full well what they were getting themselves into. Scientists and assistances waited patiently till the clock ran down to midnight._

 _Only a few more minutes until the final compatibility check, and then they would be inseminated._

 _"This is all very exciting, It's risky and dangerous, but still exciting. Bard… If this works… we would be changing the course of biology, chemistry and human nature to nurture. So many things would change." Eddward's whispered into the elder's ear, the vibrations of the sound making him laugh out an airy chuckle._

 _"Well, one step at a time. We still have one more experiment left after this, don't forget to bring the extra samples hm?" He whispered back giving Eddward a tight squeeze around the waste, earning a soft hum._

 _"Alright everyone, It's almost time." A voice could be heard over the chattering about the room._

 _Eddward visibly let out a breath of anticipation tightly clinging to the elder man's lab coat._

General P.O.V:

The following morning Eddward watched out the window at the neighbors, children and birds outside Kevin's apartment window. Realizing he had slept over, having spent a very intimate evening with the red head.

He sat there near the window with an arm around his waist. The slight tightening of Kevin's arm had jolted him from the dream he'd been having. The dream in itself wasn't unpleasant, but the memories that would follow… were very much unwelcome.

 _'Why do I have to remember such unpleasant things now?'_

His thoughts knocked around in his disturbed mind. Slightly tussling the red bead of hair beside him. It was upsetting him that instead of enjoying the morning with his new life, with a lover who cared for him. That past had to shatter him from sleep, as though his current life was only a dream he'd wake from. It was a very surreal feeling that did not settle well with him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, gathering his clothes to dress and leave. Gently Eddward pet Toby's head whispering "Shhh". The canine whimpered as he quietly slipped out the front door, descending the stairs shivering slightly from the cool morning breeze. The bitter sting of guilt had hit a little harder than he had hoped. It was a feeling he never wanted to feel again.

Where was he going so early in the morning that had been more demanding than the comfort of Kevin's arms?

He himself did not know.

A few minutes later, prier to entering his apartment Kevin had called him asking where he had gone.

"Hey, where did you go? I thought you'd be here, I'm a little worried. Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Eddward felt a weight on his heart. "No, you did nothing short of being a perfect host. It was not my intention to make you feel that way. I just… needed to get out and get some air."

"Well, do you want to have breakfast together? We could have waffles?" he suggested.

"I'm afraid I've already reached my own apartment…and as tempting as that sounds I… need some alone time to think."

"Edd you're sounding kinda weird, be real with me. Is something wrong?" Kevin pressed again finding Eddward's behavior strange.

Eddward sighed pulling out his keys before climbing the stairs.

"I … had a dream of my past and it shocked me … I wanted to sort through my emotions at my own pace, so I left." The words were honest but sounded like a sad excuse, absurd to his own ears. It was too late to take them back at this point. Eddward laid his forehead against the nearest wall.  
 _  
'Honesty is always best, but I sound like a fool_ ' he thought.

"Ok then I'll come by later. What do you want to eat for lunch?" Kevin's voice called out to him. Even though he was being selfish with his own emotions, Kevin's kindness always made him feel even guiltier.

Whipping the tear that slide down suddenly on his sleeve Eddward chuckled slightly. "You don't have to bring anything. You were far too kind to me last night already."

Kevin's breath sounded on the other side of the line concerned and still loving. "Babe, I'm going to come and check up on you with or without food. I'll climb in through the window if I have to, I need to know that you're alrigh'."

Eddward slightly chuckled, a warmth spreading through his chest. "You wouldn't dare."

"Actually I would, I'd scale the walls and figure out to get into your security tight apartment." He was obviously joking; Eddward lived on the tenth floor. To actually get up that high would be suicide. And furthermore, the apartment had only one entrance and one exit that was also code secure. If anyone were to be able to get in it would be the kind of people he was trying to avoid.

"Kevin… I know you're joking but please don't… " Pausing a moment to let the words roll in the back of his mind 'say that, it's not funny' but decided against it. Stepping into the elevator "Ever try something dangerous like that."

"Only if you promise to stay with me so I can kiss you good morning next time." Came Kevin's cheeky low voice.

Eddward bit his bottom lip trying to suppress a smile.

"If I were still there, you and I both know you wouldn't get to work on time." He replied with a grin of his own feeling like a teenager again, flirting fondly with the red head.

"Yeah, that's probably true. Ok then… I'll hang up now and see you during lunch." Groaning a stretch Kevin sounded about to hang up when Eddward sounded distressed on the other line. He was breathing erratically as though he were about to scream "…Edd? Is everything ok?"

Kevin sat up in the middle of the bed feeling an unsettling fear quickly spread through out his body like hot magma.

"Edd talk to me. What's happening?"

Listening carefully for any clues to what was happening. But Edd didn't respond, at least not in words. There was a huff of jagged breath followed by a sob and then heavy crying. And finally a door slammed. The line went dead.

The sound startled the red head making him jump and find some clothes to dress in. scrambling for his keys leashing Toby they ran to Edd's apartment all the while hoping that what he heard was not what he thought it was.

What was it he was thinking had happened?

 _'What happened?'  
_  
Passing by cars and houses Kevin prayed that he wouldn't find Edd missing or dead.

He wasn't very religious and didn't pray much for anything but he prayed at that moment that nothing was going terribly wrong.

"Please let him be ok"

It wasn't long before he reached Edd's apartment building, out of breath, looking around for anything suspicious as he took the elevator up. At Edd's door he noticed it was locked.

"Edd! Are you there? Open the door!" He called out ready to kick the door in if he had to.

No sooner had he said that the door flung open and Edd threw himself into Kevin's arms, tightly holding on for dear life.

"Kevin… they know where I am… They found me. They're here … oh god … I shouldn't have stayed here.."

Kevin held onto him just as tightly. Confusion struck him. Fear gripped at his guts. Slightly relieved that Edd wasn't hurt, just scared out of his mind, but not hurt, certainly not dead.  
 _  
'What was going on?'_

Taking a minute to just be thankful that he was all right Kevin let Toby go as he seamed to want to sniff something. Looking around while holding Eddward to himself. Kevin looked him over once more holding one hand to the side of Edd's face to calm him.

"Babe, I'm here. You're ok. I've got'chya…" Kevin looked around inside the apartment from the front door for any intruders. Toby had gone inside sniffing things and began to growl at something on the coffee table in the living room.

"They were here, Kevin! I came in and the lights were all on, and that was there with a note. They know where I am." Eddward began to pull him towards the elevator saying that they had to leave somewhere safe.

"Toby, lets's go!" Once the K-9 left Kevin closed the front door when a thought struck him.

"If they knew you were here, then maybe they always knew where you were. They didn't break the door down, and they didn't kill you. They just left you something on your table.

… Edd did you read the note? Did you look at what they left?" He asked trying to make sense of things.

Eddward stood there shaking his head "What ever it says is not going to be good, we have to get out of here now."

"Why didn't you run away then? Why did you lock yourself in your apartment?" Kevin asked.

Eddward was looking around frantically almost as if he knew he was being watched.

"Edd? Why did you lock yourself in your apartment? Was someone in there?.." "He came up behind me, beside the elevator doors. I didn't know what else to do so I ran inside and locked the door. When I turned around it was there … and then you came… Can we please just get out of here! They might still be around."

They left. Kevin held onto Eddward's hand tightly using his phone to call Nat to let them stay there since their place was closer. There was an extra key hidden somewhere around the outside of their apartment.

All the while Eddward was looking out the windows. Clutching the note in his hand still unopened. Kevin sat on the couch watching him.  
 _  
'This must have been how he acted when this happened to him a year and a half ago. Frantic, scared and the hell did they find him?'_

It pained him to almost feel like those scars were freshly bleeding in a scenario much like this, where Eddward had nearly died.

"I think we should call the police" He said. Standing to join Eddward at the window, crossing his arms around his slender waist. Noticing the quiver that ran through out his body.

"No, they won't find anything. The police can't help. The first time we tried, everything they found had been my wouldn't be of much help" Eddward turned to Kevin avoiding his eyes. "I should have never brought you into this." The note was clenched tightly.

Kevin decided to make himself scarce by finding something in the kitchen for them to drink.

Taking a breath Eddward sat at Nat and Rave's Living room table placing the note on it opening it.

Kevin's P.O.V:

After a few seconds of reading Eddward set the letter down and sat back into the sofa placing his hands over his face. I sat down two ice-cold beers on the table. I wanted to know what was going on so I took the note not bothering to ask Edd first and red it. 

_Dearest Eddward,_

 _Glad you stopped running._

 _Congratulations on your new home._

 _I had hoped to catch you at home, but I suppose you've spent the night with your new lover, Kevin was it? I'll drop by another time. Enjoy this modest home welcoming present._

 _-Yours truly, Bard._

"Shit… " I took a breath, popped open a beer and tipped it back for a long swig. Toby set his head on my knee whimpering to be pet. "I'm going to take today off."

"Kevin please don't feel the need to…" I gave him a look daring him to say I shouldn't worry about him. He smiled softly looking towards the table and popping open his own beer. The look on his face was like he had seen a ghost, which in this case was pretty damn close to it I guess.

"I think it's time I explained… what happened" He sat straight taking a good long drink of his beer, nearly half the bottle. Looked me straight in the eye and started talking.

"I'm a not just a scientist, I am a biotechnologist, I worked for a secret underground facility with the objective of creating mutations, clones and ectopic implantations. We were looking for solutions to find a cure to birthing complications in human pregnancies. It was my research and work that found a way to enable pregnancies to baron mothers and even males as well. We recruited a number of both female and male subjects to actually get pregnant and safety deliver the babies as human subjects for the project. I had taken the treatment myself as well.

We were conducting projects on human subjects and the FDA wasn't supposed to find out about it until we had proof that it had actually worked."

It was obviously science fiction I was listening to. If I hadn't already seen those scars I probably never would have believed him. I mean mutations and clones? This was fucked up on so many different levels.

But what's funny about this is that I'm only bothered about why he had taken such a dangerous experiment on himself? I was afraid I wouldn't like the answer but I decided to ask anyway.

"Why? Why would you do that to yourself?"

He was staring holes into the table, avoiding my eyes.

The sound of the clock ticking away was grating on my nerves as time passed. My stomach churned violently while thoughts ran marathons in my head.

"It was the perfect plan. Bard, the man who wrote this note, is the man I've been running from. He was my fiancé. We were going to marry once the project was successful and we had our own child. That's why I wanted to take it."

Edd was trying to keep the tears from coming but I knew they would fall at anytime. His breath was jagged, his hand shivered and he was bouncing one heal on the ground nervously.

My head was spinning, I was getting stomach craps thinking about actual people being mutated in a lab, actual human experiments.

"Edd, stop we don't have to talk about it" "NO! … I've done nothing but run and hide. I'm sick of this haunting me… I'm tired of this! I just… wanted to be happy, I just wanted a family of my own. For once… I wanted to have a loving family, that I never had… I wanted to help people who deserved a family to be able to, it was never my intention to hurt them. It was never meant to harm them. The projects were not a complete success, some of the subjects died, they were the lucky ones.

The Government found out what was going on and pulled the plug on all the came in and destroyed everything, nobody was supposed to walk out of there alive. A few of us who knew about it had a chance to run with the shirts on our backs but we didn't get far. Two of us got above ground and ran, when they caught up to us they took us, tortured us and then beat us senseless. When I woke up … my baby was gone, but I was still alive. Barely stitched up I don't think they thought I would wake up but I did and I kept running."

At this point Edd was crying as he spoke, the tension in his face was twisted in pain. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I remember calling Eddy and then, we just left. Hotel hopping and .. here I am. So, we can't call the police because I would also be locked up."

Before I knew it I was throwing up in the toilet bowl.

 _'This couldn't have possibly been real.'_

 _'What is this?'_

My head wouldn't stop spinning.

 _' _Edd is a mad scientist! A criminal even!_ They've known he was here the whole time and they want Edd dead to cover their tracks!'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 12

They were kind enough to support me knowing what Kevin had explained to them. I thanked Rave and Nathen for letting us stay the night.

Not many questions were asked but I felt the need to explain what was going on. Rave also felt it was necessary to call the police, but I had to explain why that wouldn't help anyone at this point. I can't safely say that if they had wanted me dead I would have already been so a while back. Maybe they would burry me next to my unborn child if they were so kind.  
 _  
'Morbid Eddward, don't go down a road of no return'_ I thought.

"It's not fancy but you guys can stay as long as you want." Rave appeared from the hall carrying blankets and towels in his arm, lightly squeezing me on the shoulder. Kind eyes and gentle smile complementing his darker complexion and dark violet hair.

"Thank you, so much. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble" I had hoped Kevin and I staying the night wouldn't draw them here, to hurt these kind people. I'd never forgive myself if they were hurt because of me.

I had decided to go back to my apartment and face my demons. I had to figure out a solution, and hopefully the end of this massive dramatic dark cloud over my life.

-Late that night-

Kevin's P.O.V:

That night I had a very hard time getting sleep. Toby was laying on the floor between Edd and I on the other couch. I couldn't understand how he could sleep after today. But then again he must have gotten used to this already after so long.

Knots and nerves still twisted in my stomach from the gory details earlier.

"Mutants…clones….what ever " I mumbled to my self trying to get comfortable. The thought was insane, but to know that actual people, human beings being experimented on, clones and god knows what. It was cool to think of it in a movie scene but for some reason it was just morbid because a failed experiment meant someone was living in suffering.

It scared me senseless.

Edd's voice echoed in my mind, the way his face twisted in pain like that.

 _' "...It was never meant to harm them..." '  
_  
I sat up because I couldn't calm down. I needed a distraction; something to occupy my mind, anything but this.

"Kevin? Is everything alright?"

Edd was awake; he must have heard me moving around. I couldn't really look him in the face. I know he's a good person, but what he was doing was just messed up. What's worse was that I was now judging him for it in the back of my mind.

"Couldn't sleep."

He sat up facing me. "Do you judge me Kevin? I'd understand if you do. I'm not proud of what I've done and I realize that I was wrong to have dragged you into this, along with your closes friends. I am truly sorry."

It was a quiet whisper, almost eerie in the middle of the night.

I let out a breath of air.

"I don't know how I really feel about that part of your life. I know you're a good person on the inside, but I have to have some time to think about this. It's not my place to say, but I don't want anything to happen to you, or to my friends. But I do have a few more questions about this guy, what you were doing and, I have so many questions and if this is gonna work… I have the right to know."

Edd sighed, and came to sit on the floor across from me.

"I am very happy to have met you. You do deserve to know, and I'm going to go back there in the morning and find out what it is they want from me."

"Edd, you said they wanted you dead. Running and hiding for a year and a half, putting your friends in danger and all their efforts will be wasted when you're dead. Maybe you don't care about me that much, but I'm in love with you and I care about you, don't you understand how my life would just lose meaning if I lost you. Have you thought of that?"  
I was mad. I mean, he got himself into this mess and everyone around him gets sucked into it somehow but I don't want him dead.

"It's because of everyone's efforts and kindness that I cannot allow this nightmare to continue. It's me they want, so I'm going to take care of it myself." That to me sounds very much like a suicide statement.

Something wasn't right, Edd was scared to death this morning and wanted to get the hell out of there. It didn't make sense for him to change his mind in one day and want to go back there.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Kevin, don't trouble yourself with this anymore. It will be over tomorrow"

"Bulls shit! tell me what's going on, there's something you're not telling me." we were whispering but I had out right demanded and answer a little louder than intended.

Edd rolled his eyes and huffed, standing to gather his things. He left. Straight up, middle of the night left!

Eddward's P.O.V

So that's where I found my self, in my apartment sitting on the couch. Staring at this box wondering what had been inside.

"Well done Eddward, you've gone and destroyed every effort in your life to come to this. Mother and Father would be proud."

 _'I should call Eddy.'  
_  
I had refused to listen to common sense in the back of my mind. Determined to handle this myself by not having Kevin with me or call the police as any sensible human being would have done. The truth is that if the authorities were involved I would also be arrested for my own implications.

Frustrated I let out a heavy breath and held my head.

I was tired of course, but I had to stay awake to see what was inside the box.

A few thoughts had run through my mind. What could have been inside this box that was so important for Bard to have taken the trouble to get into my apartment and leave it here.

At first I thought it was a bomb, maybe a large amount of pictures of someone spying on my every move through the past year and a half. Bard wouldn't just break into my house to leave a box of office supplies I had left behind. If he wanted me dead he would have done that already

If it was a bomb, and it hadn't gone off yet was because I had to interact with it to set it off. So I picked it up ready to toss it out the window.

 _'What if Bard left you something you'd find valuable? Something he'd know you'd appreciate'  
_  
That thought made me stop what I was doing and I stared down at the blank white lid.

 _'Maybe if not to kill me, to give something back?'  
_  
It had a considerable weight to it.

 _'… My baby?'  
_

 _'My own flesh and blood, being left in such a box on my living room table?'  
_

 _'Bard would never do such a thing. He did help them. He did come after me with them that night. But he would never do something so sick… like this? Right?'  
_  
Despite myself I was in near tears, trembling slightly.

Carefully I set it back down on the table, my vision strained and my heart hammering, I had to back away or I would collapse.

I needed to know.

With a heavy disappointment in myself I sat on the floor just staring at this box. This box that was now the sum of my life. I don't know what the future contains, but the past of it was not all that welcome. Imagining a clear tube inside with mangled bloody human remains of what once ... an unborn infant child.

"Maybe …"

I was aware of the texture of the wooden floor on my feet and shins, the twisting fear and confusion in my stomach, the deafening sense of danger and yet I just knew that I had to find out. The blood in my body rushed so fast that my ears were numb to the clocks ticking and my own breath.

I lifted the lid.

My heart shattered and I couldn't help but slump over slightly.

A bottle of red whine, a few files, a baby onese I had bought a while back with Bard and the hand written note from before.

My tears fell anyway.

 _'Of course it's not here!'  
_  
So many painful emotions savagely rushed through my body that I couldn't control how hard I threw the bottle of whine and watched it shatter. Not even remotely satisfied with that the glass coffee table and reading lap were poor victims to my outrage. Even the leather couch was now toppled over.

I was utterly devastated and hurt.

Rage and pain battled in my core being as I screamed out and cried.

I didn't much care for the glass lodged in my feet and hands, but the fact that I had foolishly hoped that maybe Bard would have returned to me … my baby.

Setting down on the ground none too gracefully, leaning back to survey the damages, allowing my breakdown to come to a sputtered closing.

Heavy sobs jolting through my lungs, I could almost feel my heart breaking again.

A knocking came at the door soon after.

"Edd, I need to talk to you. Please open the door" It was Kevin's voice.

'Should I let him see me like this?'

Despite my current state of loosing my mind I selfishly needed him right now.

Taking painful steps to open the door aware of the glass lodged at the bottom of my feet, knowing full well I would get an earful from Kevin.

"Look, I know that you're stressed and scared out of your mind right now but you can't just up an leave in the middle of the night and…. What the hell happened here… You're hurt"  
"It's alright Kevin"  
"Is he in there? I'll kill him"  
Before I could get any control over the situation Kevin had made his way in the door looking for the 'intruder'. I sat down to relieve the pressure on my feet.

 _'How have I become so incredibly stupid?'  
_  
With a heavy sigh I told him that there was no one here but myself. "I … eas upset because there was nothing in that box but paper's , whine and an article of baby clothing." Tears slipping down my cheek again.

He noticed the bloody footsteps, never mind the catastrophic mess around us. He was focused on me. Coming closer crouching down.

"I got'chya, let's get you cleaned up alright" as though I didn't weigh much at all I was lifted in his arms, and whisked off to the bathroom, crunching glass under his shoes.

"Um.. Where's your first aid kit?" he asked seating me down on the counter by the sink.

He was giving me his full attention. Setting a few gentle kisses on my face and stroking a hand gently on the right side of my face. The scent of blood was in the air, but I could smell him. His scent and I couldn't help but need his touch a little too much, even as he pulled away.

"Edd, where is it?"

"… It's in the kitchen, beside the microwave." a gentle smile, it was gentle but I could see how scared he was.

"Just wait here a minute, don't go any where… ok?" it was a joke obviously.. to lighten the mood.

He left the bathroom to rummage the kitchen cupboards. "Got it!" his voice echoed down the hall.

I had started to pick out shards of glass and toss them into the trash, missing a few shots before Kevin showed up again.

An agonizing thirty minutes later, all the glass was gone, iodine and bandages on my hands and feet I slowly reached for his hand.

I didn't deserve this man, who so kindly comes to rescue me in my darkest hours.

"Kevin, I… I'm sorry for being stupid lately… and .. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I wanted to die… just before you showed up. I'm sorry for being so selfish and stupid. You were right, I was thinking selfishly and ignoring how hurt you would feel. I'd waste all of everyone's efforts if I had landed my own demise tonight.  
Can you forgive me?" I had been tracing the inside of his hand with my thumb avoiding his eyes as tears of guilt and shame ran down my cheeks.

"I… love you so much, so very much, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Edd, look at me. There is no one on this green earth, that I have ever cared for more than you. Except my parents of course." A gentle chuckle, he held my bandaged hands to his chest. Where I could feel the heart beat supplying his body with life and love.

"I understand that you're living a painful loss and a horrible experience, but please don't abandon me. Promise me"

The beating of his heart was frantic and thumped so hard against his rib cage. "Promise me, that's you'll never leave me, Edd." His forehead resting on mine.

 _'I could never leave you, Kevin Barr, my soul has been scorched to you for all eternity'  
_  
A nod was all I could manage. I couldn't trust my voice not to break. We stayed that way for a few minutes.

Just … still.

Very aware of how easily I would have been hurt very badly by my own hands, kidnapped or even killed.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now Edd" a shuddered breath passed his lips. Time slowed.

"Then what are you waiting for" I lifted my lips to softly meet his. They were chapped and dry, but only in a sweet way that masculine lips would be in the weary hours of the night. A light tremble broke out though me.

The sweet kiss wasn't our first but somehow, it scared and excited me in a way that I couldn't possibly describe.

All too soon he pulled way.

"I uh… I'll clean up. And I'm going to stay here tonight. So, um" clearing his throat then lifting me gently I held onto him. He took me to the bedroom and set me down on the bed. I patiently waited for him. I was blushing madly.

This tremble I was feeling was very intense and strange.

I listened to the glass being swept up, the couch being moved and plastic bags shuffling.

My head had begun to feel a dull numb ache, matching the feeling in my hands and feet, the adrenaline in my body was starting to wear off. Realizing how stupid it was of me to flip over an entire couch five maybe six times larger than my self really was.

"I'm going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow" I groaned to my self as I lay down.

Watching my reflection on the glass window with a view of the outside night life in the trees I recalled a memory of Bard, when I was at his home, and made love for the first time.

 _'How bitter you must be to think of that right now Eddward?'  
_  
Soon after that I heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
"So, I didn't bring whine, because you smashed it all over your floor, but I brought some grape juice" Handing me the whine glass, with the dark liquid inside, I couldn't help but chuckle a little, looking over to meet the red head's eyes I felt very nostalgic of the first time we drank together.

 _'Ah, how sweet a memory'  
_  
"It's perfect Kevin, thank you for continuously taking excellent care of me." Handing me the glass and seating himself next to me he looked into my eyes. I could see his worry uncertainty and fear, but his love was the most overwhelming feature.

"Look, I think you're worth every effort, just in the future when you get upset don't flip over any more couches ok? Otherwise you might get seriously hurt"

His warm hand covering my own on the soft covers, so badly I wanted to feel his heart again. His words bringing me back to a sensible place.

Leaning into him I whispered softly "I can't promise you that yet. I may have been a little stupid today, but I am determined to get to the end of this mess. But I promise to not get myself killed, if I can help it."

"Alright, that's enough ou'of you" Kevin had finished his 'drink' and placed my glass down to tackle me with kisses.

The sun would be up soon, but we were too tired to have seen the time before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _'Please god, let me live happily with this man forever'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 13

 _The door unlocked slowly. In stepped Italian brown leather shoes softened by the plush white carpets as he slowly stepped closer to the bed. Dropping his black tie, lab coat, shirt and suite jacket followed as he made his way across the room. Sliding into the bed, roaming his hands up and down Eddward's still sleeping body groaning satisfied with the feeling of the warm body, whispering softly in his ear "There's my darling."_

Jumping slightly "Bard?" Eddward called out still only half asleep.

 _"Let's make a baby together"  
_

Kevin's P.O.V

I wasn't expecting him to wake up calling out his name though. I suppose that's who he was dreaming about, I won't lie and say it didn't hurt, because it did, a lot actually. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be sucking him off in his sleep.

"Kevin?! What…" Realizing what he had said. It wasn't helping how thick this awkward moment had just happened, I guess I can't blame the guy, but still.

It was adorable the way his brows would pinch on his forehead while he made soft noises. I had woken up to the noises a little hard myself.

 _'Shit, I wasn't mentally prepared for this.'  
_  
"Kevin, I'm sorry, please say something." He tried to get me to look at him but I turned away. I didn't want to, but I did anyway.

"I…Have to get to work… I'll, I have to go!"

In a blink of an eye I gathered my things and made my way to the door, I didn't even feel myself moving, just found myself outside and looking up at the blue sky.

 _'Shit, what do I do about this?'  
_  
I particularly remember the brown leaf that I crushed under my shoe waiting for the damn elevator to take me down.  
 _  
'C'mon Kevin, it's just a dream, A dream of the guy he's been running away from for a long time. Like he tried to kill the guy, they … have a history together..'_

Looking back at Edd's door I realized that this guy and Edd were trying to form their own family, maybe he's not over Edd?  
 _  
'Maybe he wants him back. Maybe that's why he hasn't killed him yet.'_

"He said he would be back later."

The elevator finally rang out, the doors opened, I tried to step in, but instead I stumbled in, slender arms surrounded me, Eddward's arms.

I turned to him, he was wearing his pajamas, a bath robe and was barefoot, the bandages I had rapped around them were coming undone.

"Kevin please don't leave like this, It was just a memory, he doesn't mean anything to me anymore, please don't be angry with me!"

His black locks were a mess and his eyes were tearful and frightened looking. I couldn't help buy smile and pull him down for a kiss.

 _'Maybe just a little longer'  
_ The elevator doors had opened at the ground floor, they soon closed as someone had stepped in clearing their throat. We stepped apart, well, actually Eddward was facing me, I faced the doors with my hands still around his waste.

We were going back up again, but it was fine, since Edd needed to get back into his house anyway.

"I'm not mad at you babe, I'm just a little shocked I guess. I have to get to work, and sort through my feelings ok. Gi'mme some time, I'll call you later alright?"

He laid his head on mine, I looked from my view at the person who had stepped into the elevator. It was actually two people.

"Trouble in paradise?" The short young lady exclaimed.  
"You must be the couple that moved in not too long ago, hi, my nam'es Brad, This is Sara. We live two floors below you guys."

"E'Scuss me? What… did you say your name was."

"Brad!"  
 _  
'Oh god that would've been real fucking fantastic if it were Bard, just one letter over, Really?'_

Eddward's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, this embarrassing awkward moment just wouldn't come to an end would it?

"Ah, Yes… Yes we are, we just moved in not to long ago. It's uh, very nice to meet a neighbor, in the morning. How do you do? I'm Eddward, This is Kevin" trying to fix himself up we shook hands and then the elevator doors opened again. They were getting off.

 _'I just really want to get off this elevator man'  
_  
"Nice meeting you, um this is our floor, so we'll see you later."

 _'Fuck my life'  
_  
I pressed Edd's floor, then Ground again.

"At the very least we weren't courting" He tried not to smile, but it was already making me laugh too.

When we reached his floor he got off and made me promise that I wasn't angry with him, and that I would call.

"I promise I'll call you babe. I really do have to go now."

"Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, I really want you to know that."

"I love you too Eddward"

"Finally the doors closed, I hadn't meant for it to sound cold like that, but this was the longest, most embarrassing elevator ride of my whole entire life." My ranting finally came to the end while Nat listened.

I had left my dog with them last night knowing that Rave would take good care of him.

"Listen man, A, that was pretty fucking awesome to be making out in the elevator, like him after you n shit, he really does care about you. B You've told me a couple of times that he seams to have nightmares or wakes up upset about something in his sleep. With this guy coming around I'm sure it's just him being followed in his sleep or somethin' I mean I'd be freaking out too. But at least you guys are safe, Don't run off in the middle of the night light that though, you scared that shit outta me n Rave"

From the other end of the line Nat talking on the phone sounded a little more quiet in the background, he was chuckling a little.

"Did he really say that?"

"Nat! please it was so not funny"

"Actually it was, and still is, and will always be a funny story."

"Why do I even call you?" I was taking up some towels to a room and was cringing to myself all the way.

 _'How did I get myself into this shit?'  
_  
"Because you love me?"

"Nope. G'bye Nat."

"Ha ha ha, Wh?.. dude don't .."

'Did Bard dump Edd? Or was it Edd that dumped him? He tried to kill him so that counts as him dumping Edd right? Right?'

'Actually the most awkward elevator ride I've ever had was with Eddy and Ed before and I got together.'

'What the fuck is this damn slow day?! I just want to go home and shower.'

Once my shift had finally ended I made my way to Nat's to pick up Toby and get home. Showered and got my self a beer plopping myself on the couch. I thought about watching some TV, because that's what I'd always do after I got home, but I was just too distracted to bother paying attention to anything, so Toby and I just played catch in the apartment for about twenty minutes.

"My life has really changed a lot since I've met Edd, I mean, I'm not as lonely as was but there are these really bad people after him. What should I do boy? " I talked to Toby a lot too, he was happy to have me scratch behind his ear, I noticed the weather was changing outside, like it was gonna rain.

When I was a little kid it rained a lot in Ireland where I came from.

"You think ma would like Edd?"  
 _  
'I want to eventually ask him to marry me, but I don't know what's gonna happen with us right now. We could adopt kids if he wanted, or maybe I could give him a family that we could keep of our own, that would be nice, actually.'_

 _'I don't even think he would ever want to get pregnant with babies ever again, let alone mine'  
_  
"Wow, fucking depressing dude" I was tearing and choking up so I had to just move around and get another beer.

I didn't like to cry, even if I was alone. Nat would call me a pussy and laugh for days, I'd never let that happen.

 _'I'd cry in front of Edd though, he wouldn't think any less of me right?'  
_  
"Fuck this, you wanna go for a walk boy?" Toby was ready to go, I changed my clothes, leashed up my buddy and cranked up some music on my headphones.  
 _  
'I ain't no pansy'_

General P.O.V

While the mornings events left Eddward feeling very guilty and sorry for what Kevin's advances to his going had caused him due his reoccurring nightmares, he stayed in his pijamas all day, doing some online browsing about dreams meanings and how to get ride of them as well as reading an article on emotional fallbacks in relationships.

He'd thought back on all the emotional drama he's been budding everyone around him with. Hating and loathing the fact that he was ultimately relying on everyone else to solve his problems. While yes he wanted nothing more than to find the end game with Bard and put the past behind him he feared that by confronting this issue without Kevin's help my cause a rift between them causing their relationship to disappear completely.

Eventually Keinv's shift had ended but he had not called as he promised.

 _'I must have upset him very much fro him not to call.'  
_  
Eventually he sat in the living room with a cup of tea contemplating weather or not he should call him instead.

 _'How in the name of god he managed to put this couch back on it's feet is beyond me, it's absolutely too heavy'  
_  
"None sense, Ed has lifted a car before, Actually Kevin was a captain of his football team so it' isn't so far fetched." He sat there conversing with his cup as thought it was listening.

 _'May as well take a look in the box.'_

He thought. With a huff he seated himself on the ground under the TV stand and pulled out and began to read through the files and note Bard had gone through the trouble of bringing him.

The files contained information about the project, ultrasound images and scribbled notes he'd taken about the unborn. Pleasant memories flooded his mind of how happy he had been when he first heard the baby's heart beat. The serial number printed at the top of each page that represented the baby, not by gender or name. Just a number. His finger tips sliding across the ink slightly feeling a little imprint recalling a conversation he and Bard had about what they would name the baby once it was born.

 _' "There's no rush, baby steps Eddward darling." '_ he mumbled to himself the words he had said once before, believing that a perfect name would come to them at the right time. Bard called him 'darling' all the time, the pet name now bitter even on his own tongue.

After that he quickly skimmed through the files to the last file. This was odd because inside the last fine was a CD titled 'Final Stages' Knowing full well that every thing they had done was already in the files Eddward was a little hopeful that there was something new on it, he was curious to see what was on it.

 _'I should have purchased a lap top with e cd slot to it.'  
_  
With a huff he decided to just buy a cd player later and find out. Lifting the whole box and taking it to his bedroom he noticed the baby onesie again. It was a light green with a soft fiber that would probably have fit the unborn for a few months.

 _'Kevin believes I'd be a good father, but honestly I don't think I should take on any more human lives under my responsibility ever again. I've done more damage then I could ever repair. I should just leave these people alone.'  
_  
Atempting to slide the lid onto the box and slide it in storage on a top shelf in his closet it somehow unfolded at the bottom, dumping it's contents onto the floor.

 _'DEMON BOX!'  
_  
Annoyed he began to fix the box and re place everything back inside again. While doing so he notice a very odd smell. Naturally at first it was a misty smell, but there was a certain familiarity. Cigarettes, the kind that Bard would smoke all the time.

 _'Why one earth would it smell like that?'_ He thought.

Bard must have been holding the onsee at some point while he was smoking. The smoke smell must have imbedded itself into the fabric.

Maybe Bard was also missing their unborn? Maybe that was why the smell was so potent, he must have kept it around for a long time.

"It doesn't matter" This past was getting on his last nerve. He quickly stashed the box on the top shelf and walked away.

"If he thinks I'll forgive him for violating me like that, betraying me and tried to kill me. He is definitely wrong, dead wrong in fact!" he angrily puffed over his shoulder in the general direction of the bedroom.

Eddward proceeded to dispose of the broken lamp, mangled coffee table –without it's glass it was useless anyway- to the dumpster at the base of the apartment building. Making a mental note to call for a cleaning service to get the red wine out of the wooden floor.

 _'And perhaps call Kevin, just to see how he's doing?'  
_  
"Looks like rain doesn't it?"


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Without Harm  
Author: kiraloverless  
Account: u/6023476/k…  
Fandom: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
Musical Recommendation: watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits  
Setting: Hotel/ Apartments  
Pairing: Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
Genre: Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
Rating: M  
Chapters: 15  
Type of Work: Multi Chapter story  
Status: Incomplete  
Warnings: Gay sex, angst,  
Disclaimer: I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 14

"Looks like rain doesn't it?" It was Bards voice, it was getting a little dark out. But Eddward's eyes could recognize that man anywhere. Wearing a dark blue turtle neck sweater with a dark wash jeans. His grey hair and wrinkles at the sides of his eyes that he'd spent years memorizing. Those brown eyes that he believed at one time would always look lovingly at only him, almost as they were now.

"Bard." Eddward stated a thin line to his lips.

"Let's go inside, It's been a long time, I came by to talk to you. I'm glad I actually caught you this time."

"You've been following me everywhere, you've already been inside my house, if you're going to kill me just do it quick. I'm tiered of running from you."

Every cell in his body was screaming at him to run away, find a door and lock it and pray he'd live to see another day. Hyper aware of the distance between them, just how easily a gun could be raised between them, ending his life. Aware of the erratic heart beating in his rib cage ready for a fight or flight decision analyzing his movements continuously.

Bard laughs with a shake of his head. "Don't you think I would've done that a long time ago? I didn't come here to hurt you Eddward, darling"

'Don't call me that.'

Chilly rain drops began to fall, the day getting darker as the clouds came tighter together in a grey over cast.  
"You were cutting me open while those monsters held me down last I saw you. Why are you still after me? Haven't you already broken everything of my being already? What more do you want from me?"

Bard made his way over to him in a blink of an eye laying a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"If you listen to what I have to say, you wont see me after this I promise you. Unless you want to include your neighbor's on this conversation I suggest we talk privately." He was whispering, barely applying a fraction of the force to his arm when Eddward knew his full strength. A few seconds passed before Eddward nodded feeling that Bard really did only want to talk.

"It's not like I could stop you from going into my house any way. Fine, but only talking. I have no intention of letting you take advantage of me again." They turned to make their way into Eddward's home.

"I hope you enjoyed my gift?" Bard asked once they had stepped into the elevator. Eddward sighed.

"Don't patronize me, Bard. Please state your business with me and be on your way as you promised."

They stepped into the apartment and it's everything that Eddward was not expecting. He found himself in a familiar tight embrace that caught him off guard making him tense in fear of what Bard would do next.

"God have I missed you my dear sweet angel"

The moment was short lived though as Eddward managed to quickly get out of the hold and step away.

"Do no presume to touch me! Don't ever touch me again!" He yelled more out of fear than as a threat.

Bard sighs his shoulder's slump to the sides.

"I know that you are very, impossibly and very rightfully angry with me, Eddward, but I do still love you and I had a small hope that I might be able to tell you that. Even if it were the very last time I ever saw you." He stepped closer raising his hands defensively showing that they were empty.

"I had to do what I did in order to save your life. I know that you probably won't believe me but it's true. If those men knew that you were the scientist who ran the project they would have killed you first. I had to get back the .. excuse me for putting it this way but 'all the products and evidence' they were looking for, after trying to convince them that the scientist they were looking for was already dead."

Listening to Bard describing what he knew had actually happened brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"You knew who they were didn't you? You were working with them? Why couldn't you have taken us out of there sooner? Or at the very least why couldn't you have done it differently? They did horrible things to me, are you aware of that?"

"I was .. involved yes, I was placed there to monitor the program, to report back when and if the babies were going to be born. I found out that the government was going to use our program to birth an unlisted army of future solders that were going to be trained spies and assassins or human genii pigs to other projects and they would start with the first 'prototypes' to see if it worked. A few of my very trusted friends and I decided to destroy everything and fake the reports as a failed project so that that would never happen. The only problem was that they did not know about you, carrying our child." At this point Bard had come close enough to despite what he was told, embraced Eddward's tearing trembling figure tightly to his chest.

"I never reported anything about you, us or about my biological involvement in the project so I had to separate you from the baby in order to keep them from killing you. I never ever meant to hurt you like that, I promise you."

Eddward was a shaking ball of anger and hatred at the moment. " You betrayed me. You disgusting foul excuse of a human being."

"I know. And you're entitled to hate me for the rest of your life. But please consider my requests regardless." Bard kneeled to lay his head to Eddward's lower stomach and whispered "Please Understand that what I did, I did out of love, I will never stop loving you, but please even if it's just a small part of me, I'm asking you to forgive a small part of me."

Bard apologizes and Eddward cries standing straight forcing himself to look forward and ignore the pleas of an ex feancé, ex colleague, stalker, murderer and despicable human being. "I will never ever forgive you, ever!"

"That's fine. I can live with that. I won't lie and say that I'll be able to live without you, but I know you won't have me in your life any more." The elder man's hands tightly held Eddward in place for a few more minutes.

They stayed that way while the rain tapped agents the glass windows, every drop bringing the horrible memories to play out if Eddward's mind again. Every tear they shed remembering the bitter sweet memories of their relationship, their sacred haven, their promise to confide in and trust the other, their every pain and joy.

Eddward's heart shattering all over again, as he stood still, firm to his words. Time passed and Bard stood, laying a gentle kiss upon his lips, one last time.

The rumbling in the clouds despite their distance nearly enough to have him collapse to the ground as Bard pulled away.

'I still love him! damn it all'

His thumbs gentle brushing away Eddward's tears.

"I … Also would like to extract the gps transmitter from your back. So that you can rest assured that I'll never be able to find you again. I'll just make a small cut, it will heal in a few days time."

"If you feel you must. It isn't as though you've asked to cut into me before, damn it." Turning his head sharply to the side.

'Of course, how else would you have found me?'

Bard stepped behind him very slowly, lifting the shirt off of his slander scared body, gently caressing the skin with his fingers. Taking in one last breath of his beloved for the last time. Daring to reach forward and hold Eddward close placing his hand over the savage scare below his navel.

A memory of how Bard had held Eddward and their child in a gentle embrace just as this countless times before played endlessly as his eyes played an evil trick on him. Their hands caressed the growing bump in a loving embrace with matching rings on their ring fingers.

' "I can't wait to start our own family soon!" "I hope the baby doesn't hate me"  
"Baby's are too pure and innocent to hate anyone Bard, don't be silly. You'll be a wonderful father" "I hope he has your eyes" '

All too soon he was pulled from the memory as a cool sensation came upon his skin. Bard was applying a disinfectant alcohol swab to a small spot between the left shoulder blade and spine, particularly between two large whip scars, just below a few layers of skin, he made a cut no longer than a centimeter long and pulled out a small chip with a little blinking dot in it's center the size of a nano chip if not a little smaller.

A small band aid was placed, a gentle kiss to the back of Eddward's hand and a soft whisper.

"Goodbye my darling, live well."

And just as silently as he had appeared, he was gone. Only the cold chill from outside and the click telling him that Bard had finally gone.

Eddward looked back at the door, somewhere in his heart and shaken soul he wanted to go after Bard. The memories were heavy in his heart and it wasn't fair, a great love in his life had left him and it was never going to go back to the way things were. He would never had to fear for his life and run away anymore. He'd never have to live in the dark cloud of selfloathing again.

And yet, the pain was so much to bear through that it was suffocating him.

"I will never forgive you, but I still have a place for you in my heart, the beautiful past, and future we were working so hard towards. I can't love you anymore, and I'll never forgive you completely, but … so I just wanted to make piece with that. I don't hate you, but I am going to move on from you."

Words so bold and loud he suddenly found himself yelling at Bard between his front door and elevator as the rain had come pouring down. He came out handing him an umbrella and offered a stern look.

Bard had turned to offer a sad smile and nodded.

"Understood, take care, Eddward my dear."

The elevator came, he stepped in, and waved goodbye.

Eddward stood there watching the rain clean away the bitterness from his heart and soul. Taking in a deep breath, relived to finally be free of his past. A heavy burden lifted from his heart as the fresh smell of tomorrow cooled his flustered body.

'Goodbye my love, Take care.'

He sat on the cold concrete floor looking out over the barrier over the tops on the trees, the street and Bard's umbrella leaving him forever. A guest of wind passing him again making him clutch at his arms wishing to see the face of a love he truly couldn't bare the thought of watching leave from his life as Bard was now. He imagined Kevin's warm body and kind face.

"Loneliness is such a cruel thing isn't it?" He mumbled to himself. Wishing so badly that Kevin would come through the elevator doors and hold him tightly.

After waiting an absurd twenty minutes in the cold, he stood up, dusted the back of his pants and when inside.

Switching on a few lights and making himself a hot cup of hot chocolate he sat at the piano with a blanket near the window, watching outside loving the sound of rain and his newfound freedom to do what ever he pleased with his life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Without Harm  
 **Author:** kiraloverless  
 **Account:** u/6023476/k…  
 **Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
 **Musical Recommendation:** watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o Yiruma's Greatest Piano Hits **  
Setting:** Hotel/ Apartments  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (lil bit of Nat x Rave)  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, some smexy in later chapters.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 15  
 **Type of Work:** Multi Chapter story  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay sex, angst,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Rave belongs to kirakurryart, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Chapter 15

Kevin's P.O.V

It's been about three days since it started raining. I haven't gone to see Edd or returned any of his calls or messages. Even Rave came by to see if I was still alive asking why I haven't answered Edd yet. We sat down for a warm drink and I told him about Edd's dream and how he wanted to solve things on his own, and about that very awkward day that I for some reason was more bothered by than the fact that people his ex was stalking to kill him.

"Kevin are you listening to me?" Rave's hand came to wave in front of my face, I really was out of it lately.

"No, sorry, say that again."

"I said, Edd loves you, when he talks about you he's not playing. He's not the kind to just ditch one guy for another. I mean if I didn't know any better I'd say he wants to settle down with you for the long run."

"I know, I know all that but, I haven't even thought about the almost whole family he was part of, I know Edd's a serious guy when it comes to his feelings but, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Wait, what? Are you saying you maybe don't see your self together down the road?"  
Rave was leaning out his seat towards my face.

"No, no that's not what I mean, like, he was engaged right, a very serious relationship, with a baby one the way. Things turned bad and now there's this new guy; me. What if I'm the one who's in the way of his already made promise? I really do care about him, but maybe his place isn't with me."

"That's not true."

Rave offered a soft smile as Edd's voice called out from behind me, I turned and stared in disbelief of the man standing in my living room, shedding his rain coat and umbrella. Offering a nod of thanks to Rave and a knowing smile.

"Thank you for keeping the door open." "Took you long enough to get here." Rave stood dressing to leave, obviously in cahoots to get me to talk to Eddward. It was a sneaky trick but I was still moved.

"You're really gonna just leave me here?" I asked in a kind of awkward whisper.

"Yupe, Play nice and make up alright. Later prince charming." He waved and closed the front door behind him. Edd was standing there a little closer to the kitchen though, his eyes on me.

I sighed, mentally still not ready for this, downing the rest of my hot chocolate and stood up to face him.

"Don't be upset with him, I asked him to help keep you distracted because I need to talk to you, and tell you that the doubts and worries you're having are not worth it. I won't be going back to my relationship with Bard, because He…came by the day you left."

"He came to your house? What did he want?" I asked stepping a little closer, I could smell him already and was just itching to hold him.

 _'You have no idea how much I've missed you babe'  
_  
"At first it sounded like he wanted to get back together, but mostly to explain himself, to tell me that he did what he did was out of love. Also to apologize and… to ask for forgiveness."

"And? What di you tell him?" Maybe I shouldn't have so close to him that I could feel his body heat on my skin, but I was hoping for that second I'll get to hear that I'm the one he chose.

"I told him that it would be hard for me to do that, we talked for a while, but at the end I told him that I couldn't love him anymore, because I don't want him in my life anymore. Of course the time we shared is and always will be a part of my heart but, I have someone in my life right now that I could never let go. What I share with you is so important to me, so if you're doubting my feelings for you out of fear or about my commitments to another man, rest assured, you're the only man I want to spend the rest of my days with." At some point he had taken my hands pairing his fingers between mine.

"That is, as long as you'll have me of course." His lips were right there, that sly smile and gaped toothed grin, biting that bottom lip.

"So what are you trying to say Edd?" My heart was racing a mile a minute, I knew what he was saying but I wanted a clear answer.

I was leaning over him, pinning him between the counter and myself, both my hands at his sides, pulling myself even closer to him.

"I'm asking you, that if you'll have me, would you marry me, Kevin? If I were to ask you?"

 _'So close, just another few inches.'  
_  
"Maybe, if you were to ask, I'd probably ask if you were sure … that you were serious." I offered him a cocky smile of my own, stepping real close, close enough to get one knee between his long lanky legs I felt something there. Reaching my hand down to get a better idea of what it was.

"Is that a ring in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

One of his slender hands was running through my hair, he let out a shuddered breath and asked me to kiss him. So I did. He let out such a soft sexy gasp that I nearly moaned myself.

"Once more? Kiss me again Kevin, please?" he outright begged.

 _'Ah damn it, this man's going to be the death of me yet.'  
_  
This was getting dangerous, but I kissed him again anyway. This time a little rougher, I could feel the love in his lips, the longing I felt these passed few days were there too. I slightly opened my eyes he also opened his eyes and smiled at me.

 _'Yeah, I was in for it for life now, no matter what I thought, said or did. I'm not letting you go no matter what'  
_  
I felt something on the counter pressing at my finger tips, looking down to see a small black velvety box. Slowly Edd brought it between us, his hands shaking and opened it. There were two rings inside, they were sterling silver Celtic style rings. He took one out and got on one knee.

"Kevin Barr, You are the sweetest, most generous and kindest man alive, and I love you dearly. Will you marry me and be my life long companion?"

I felt very odd being the one proposed to, I mean, I thought I would be doing that but it didn't make it any less amazing to have actually gotten to this point.

"Of course I will."

I couldn't help the widest smile to ever grace my face, or the tears that fell, or how tightly we held each other.

 _'All my worries were for naught then ai Edd?'_ I'm so relieved.

Soon after that we were tearing at each other's clothes making our way down the hall, leading to the bedroom. I wouldn't want another second to have him, I tried not to stare at the shining rings in the dimly lit room but I couldn't help the swell of love in my chest to look away.

I couldn't help but bite into his slender neck a little harder than usual, or desperately I needed to make a mess of him. His hands were still shaking as he was sliding them up and down my sides, finally settling them in my hair, tugging a little harder than usual when I roughly nipped down on his nipples, down his stomach, across that horrible scar and down the shaft of his already leaking hard on.

I was determined to get those little noises out of him tonight, those sexy whimpers and naughty moans.

Taking my sweet time at using my fingers to open up his pucker while I swallowed down his raging coking, scissoring him open, making it three fingers and watching him damn near tear and squirm biting his bottom lip trying to hide how much he wanted it.

 _'Damn it he's so fucking cute when he does that.'  
_  
I was looking for the spot that would make him come undone, while grazing my teeth along the sides of his shaft, a little tighter just under the head. He spread his legs out, muttering words that I didn't quit catch.

"What was that babe?"

"I need you inside, please don't teas any more, please"

"Say please like that one more time and I won't be responsible for my action's Edd"

I'll be damned if he didn't put on the sexiest show ever of wrapping his legs around me, sliding his hands up my abs latching onto my shoulder's to hoist himself up to lick and whisper in my ear.

"If I don't feel you inside me right now I'll die, please don't hold yourself back my love"

 _'Fuck… oh god.. oh christ'  
_  
It was so hot inside him, so very tight, so good the way he clinged to me, I nearly came the second I pushed myself inside.

We were already going at his real deep, real fast, I didn't want to hurt him. Bites and bruises were already blooding on his neck and shoulder lines. Finally I found that spot that made him arch out for me.

"Ugh! Yes, Kevin don't stop, more… I need you! Please, more!"

I couldn't hold back anymore, he was begging for it, so I gave it to him, pounding him right where he would curl his toes each and every single time. Speeding up my thrusts harder and harder to the point I was just Jackhammering him down.

It wasn't long after that the heated coil in my stomach snapped and I spilled every drop of semen I had to offer into the safe cavern of his body. Already too late I realized how it felt without the condom there. It didn't matter because all I could focus on was his high voice screaming out my name, his lust filled eyes and tight grasp on my hair, the shaking of his legs and scent of our sex smoldering between us. I felt the hot white splatter on my chest sliding down. Daring to thrust in just a few more times, I wanted to feel that euphoria of breathless, aching bliss just a little longer, even though I could barely see him through the foggy white before my eyes  
I could still feel him.

I could feel his kiss while he moaned softly like a kitten, whispering I love you's like a chant to keep us bound together for eternity.

 _'If my heart doesn't give out, you'd be the death of me Edd'  
_

We stayed in bed for a while, just looking at each other, and talking about little things. I was laying on my side watching him just be there, our heart eventually calmed and synchronized together.

I couldn't get over it very beautiful the moment was, just laying there with'im. Our fingers intertwined.

"Babe, promise me something?" getting his attention and those impossibly blue eyes to focus on me.

"Anything …"

"Don't ever change, love me just like this forever and ever?"

"I can't promise you that, I love you just a little more with each passing day."

"Smart ass" I smiled a little, kissing the back of his hand.

"Can I ask something of you in return?" he whispered. He looked down and away, knitting his eyes brows together.

"Please don't ever hurt me, and you can't die before me, promise me."

"Oh darlin', I can't control death but I swear I'll never do anything to hurt you, if it's in my power I'd never live a day without you."

Eddward cried, on my chest as though if I had ever died –god forbid- I'd betray him in the worst way.

"Please don't be so sad love, I'd always be with you, even in death"

He gave me a kiss, then cried for a while until he fell sleep. All the while all I could think was 'I could never love anyone this deeply ever again if I tried'

The raining never stopped and I silently prayed that it never would, so that we could stay like this forever.

A few months had passed since that night. Today I was boxing up the last of my things. Toby and I were moving to live with Eddward. Nat and I carried the last two boxes out to the U-hall. I said goodbye to the very small apartment that I thought I would always be a bachelor in and grow old and lonely with my dog.

"It's kinda sad y'know, my first place, I met my best friends, got a great job and met my true love living here."  
"Banged so many babes and lost some epic poker game too" Nat chimed in, earning a solid punch to the shoulder.  
"Shut up!" Yeah I was kinda smiling at that, but it's a place that really helped me change my life around. I found everything I wanted and didn't even dream of here.  
"I'm gonna miss this place man."

"Yeah, it was awesome. But now you've got a really good thing waiting for you, you're a really lucky guy Kevin. I'm really happy for you." He gave me a few pats on the back as we got in the truck and drove away. Toby sitting on my lap I gave him a few pets.

Edd and Rave were at his place putting a few things away and into place when we drove up. Some of my furniture I sold as Edd's place already had plenty of space already, but I kept the leather chair that Toby likes to chew and sleep on even though Edd really didn't like it. He agreed to keep it because I told him that it would keep him from chewing up the other furniture, which I hope he would.

After a while we had taken a break after getting the chair up and into the apartment, Nat and Rave were upstairs making out in one of the guest rooms.

So I picked Edd up by the waist "This is the last box then." deciding to have some 'alone time' our selves on the living room couch. Edd's giggling was too damn cute

"Kevin you put me down." He giggled.

"Nonsense! boxes don't talk" I tried to manage my best snobby British accent, plopping Edd down on the couch somewhat upside down.

"Welcome home Kevin." He whispered sweetly. Pulling me down to kiss him.

We were kissing when we heard a sound of a squeal, and 'Baa'..

"Kevin stop that"

"It's not me"

We both looked at each other.

"If not you, than who?"

We listened again, it was closer this time.

"Where is it coming from?"

When I opened the front door I saw a man's back, holding a toddler in a green sweater and a file in his hand.

The toddler squeeled patting the man's shoulder gaining his attention to turn around.

"Uh excuse me, I could use your help young man. Do you know where an Eddward Vincent lives? The address should be in this building but I'm afraid I'm a little lost"

I looked over the man, dressed in a dark navy blue suite, black and white pepper hair, toddler on one arm, a bag and folder in the other.

"Who's asking?" I asked a little suspicious of the stranger looking for Edd.

'How did this guy even get up here? He must've snuck in while someone was leaving. I'll check the security system by tomorrow'

My thoughts trailed off as Edd was now standing beside me staring at the man in the face.

"Are you Eddward Vincent?" He asked looking slightly relived.

"Why?" Eddward asked in a stern voice.

The man looked down at something in his folder, then lifted it up to Edd and I.

"Because if you are then this little guy belongs to you."

"What?" I asked from shock as well as disbelief.

Eddward grew even more pale than he already was. His eyes dilated and looked like he would pass out.

"According to the state law you are Jim Vincent's biological father, Born …At the Kane Community Hospital. His mother was killed in an accident and the only living relative listed is a Vincent, Eddward. The boy's father. I'm sorry for your loss."

At this point the man had set the boy down, Eddward fell to his knees to look at the toddler at relative eye level.

I looked over the file.

Edd held the child in his arms looking very carefully at this creature with shaking hands and very pale faced.

"How can this be?"

"There is a sealed letter, it's addressed to you, We assumed that the mother was going to come here but something must have gone wrong." The older man stated watching the two nearest to the ground.

"If you don't want him I can take him to an orphanage and .." "NO!"

Edd and I both yelled, startling the toddler making him cry a little. Edd picked him up and held him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry. That… that won't be necessary. Are you sure, that you're looking for me? There must be some mistake."

"This is you isn't it, you are the Eddward Vincent in the picture, this is your social security number isn't it? If you're sure this is a mistake I can place him at a good foster home until you can check things out." The man offered again.

I was watching all this and looking through this file. This kid really did look like Edd in a way, the same eyes, same skin, but with really curly brown hair and brown eyes instead of cyan blue.

"No, that's me. This is the Eddward Vincent you're looking for. I… I will take custody of him.. of my son.. I'm sorry what did you say his name was?" Eddward stood holding the toddler in his arms.

"Ah, that's great. He's a good kid, actually this is my last case so I'm really happy to see him going to a good home. His name's Jim, and this are his things. In closed in the folder is his dental, medical records and … the number of the lady who was watching over his before we found you, if you need any help don't hesitate to call them."

Tears of joy streamed down his face, looking over the small face.

I smiled at the man, then held the toddlers small fingers in my hand. "I think… we are gonna be just fine. Thanks man, you don't know how much this mean's to Edd…"

"Right, If you'll just sign here please, he'll be all yours." Edd's hands trembled as he signed the forms, whipping away the tears from his eyes and giving the man a grateful hand shake and a thank you hug the man was not expecting, then he was on his way.

It was a joys day, Edd couldn't stop looking over the boy's face, I watched them for a long time.

 _'I can't believe Edd's baby is alive, right here in front of me'  
_  
"Kevin what's the matter?" Edd asked when Jim had fallen to sleep on the living room couch.

"It's just so weird you know."

"Yes well, the documents about the mother are all fake, but the letter was from Bard, he said that Jim is really my child, Jim's documents are authentic. I just can't believe it .. I know that it is possible, but … He is my son.. I can feel it in my bones. He was alive this whole time. " I tightly held his hand as he slept. Gently kissed his forehead and brushed away a lock of brown hair from his sleeping face.

This was so weird, mind blowing and just out right amazing.

Nat and Rave had come down to see why were so quiet, they were just as shocked to see Edd's little boy as we still were.

"So I guess you're goin to be his step dad then?" Rave asked

Edd looked up at me and I looked between all of them. "Yeah, I mean, Edd? I"

"I don't … I don't know if you want to raise children" "Of course I do, I mean I didn't think it would happen so suddenly but " "You didn't sign up for this, I understand" "No Edd, I I'm happy to raise children with you, I just have to learn. I'll do my best to be a good father… I want to be a dad, If that's ok with you"

"Do you really mean that?" He was so pale and flustered I just wanted to kiss him.

"Of course I do, I love you, and we're already a family, sorta, so I'm not worried."

 _'Wow this is crazy! I'm gonna be this kid's step father!'  
_  
And that's how it happened, we got married a little over a month later. It was really hard learning to take care of a toddler and plan a wedding but it was a blessing to have Nat and Rave help out.

My parents came to the wedding and were really happy that I found someone to love, even though they weren't happy about it being a man at first but once they met Edd and Jim they were more excepting. Toby and Jim are best friends, always sharing food and making messes. I got to meet his parents and now I understand why he acts that way, he's never had his parent's approval for pretty much anything, very snobbish people. Eddy and Ed also came to the wedding and I couldn't help but smile proudly having shown them that their best friend was in a better place and happy with me.

"It's crazy how you're the one he ends up marrying." Eddy mumbled, "But I'm really happy that things turned out for him, thank you for accepting and taking good care of our friend."

"I can't believe double d had a real baby, after all that. I miss the adventures, places and time we spent together though. Eddy." Ed said.

"I'm the one who is the happiest that he can live happy and safe now. With the family he wanted so badly. He was so brave to fight for." Drinking the last of our Champaign we just spent a second watching Edd and baby Jim laugh and be happy.

"Excuse me gentle men, but I like to have my first dance with my family. Enjoy the rest of the celebration guys." I stepped over to Edd and held baby Jim on one arm, Edd by the waist in the other.

"May I have this dance?"

Edd leaned in for a kiss and leaned his head on my shoulder.  
"Kevin"

"Yes babe?"

"I'm so very happy."

"I'm very happy too Edd" I kissed Jim and Edd on the head "I love you both so much."

"I love daddy too" came Jim's little voice, returning a kiss to my cheek.

We danced till the sunset.

It was a beautiful day, I'll never forget how handsome Edd looked in a white tux.

 _'This is my happy ever after huh? It's exactly what I wanted!'  
_  
And we lived happily ever after.


End file.
